Naruto: Dai Shi
by Shinobi Gatana
Summary: An ancient evil plagued Earth and the Phai Zhau team of highly trained Kung Fu masters were needed to kill said foe and free their friend Jarrod from his curse of hatred & vengeance. Years later, in a realm filled with child soldiers and bijuu, how will a lone master make it? Can this world survive facing... a real demon, and... Pizza? Hard Work OP 5th Hokage Naruto rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

Been a long time since I have started a new story. Maybe going on what, 2 years? I had honestly given up on this whole ff deal and went to gaming and writing in other mediums, but was surprised at the support and so here I am, back in action for the time being. Maybe longer. More in the AN below. But for now, please enjoy my attempt at a Naruto/Power Rangers crossover.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS. NARUTO AND POWER RANGERS BELONG TO RICH COMPANIES

* * *

 **NARUTO: DAI SHI**

A NARUTO/POWER RANGERS:JUNGLE FURY

CROSSOVER EVENT

BY: BIGBONEDNINJA

Massive corrections this chapter. Chapter 2's corrections coming in a few hours from when this post.

* * *

WAVE COUNTRY: ELEMENTAL NATIONS

* * *

'Ooh. Whoa. Dude. That was brutal. I don't know where I am.' a man out of place and time stated as he took a moment to take in his surroundings. He slowly turned to where a small explosion just occurred. Being lost and alone didn't change one important thing. He was a ranger, and someone might need help. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled it. Gaining a bit of focus he took off toward the direction of chaos. Meanwhile...

A few short moments ago a battle raged quite fiercely, but eventually a masked man with a blue forehead protector with a reinforced silver metal plate with a leaf adorned his silver haired head, Hatake Kakashi nearly managed to finish a fight with the mercenary known as Zabuza: Demon of the Hidden Mist right before his effeminately portrayed partner Haku failed to intercept and deflect the lightning powered chakra blade. His master was still fatally hit. The masked wearing ninja saw his orange wearing student Uzumaki Naruto and his pink haired student Haruno Sakura cradling their third and final teammate Sasuke. Naruto slowly stood up, his emotions running wild as he began walking toward the boy who's fault his new teammate, and almost friend died. Kakashi gripped the front a broken Haku's neck to finish their other foe as he quickly drew a kunai as he was all but out of chakra, but was stopped as his orange wearing student screamed out, "Stop sensei, hold up! We are better than this!"

Naruto felt a small attachment to the Haku boy. Naruto, not having a lot of companionship back in his hometown found himself not wanting to see Haku die despite what he did to Sasuke. He had not quite lost his innocence just yet. He emotionally latched onto Haku as A real friend, although they only knew each other for a few days, and now today as enemies. It hurt, but Naruto played the part of fool well, and he knew Haku was the one he saw in the forest getting healing herbs for Zabuza as plants were a small, relatively secret hobby of his. Naruto forced his heart to harden slightly and with eyes cold, he said, "He has to pay for what he did to Sasuke, but let it be in the Konoha prison. Or at least let T and I have a crack at him. We may learn a thing or two. Zabuza may have had many secrets that might benefit the leaf," Naruto stated, trying to at least save the young man's life, if nothing else.

Zabuza, who's blood was quickly draining out realized just how dangerous the blonde maggot truly was. He was impressed and managed to look up to Haku and say, "The blonde brat will do great things. If they agree to let you live, do not try to fight them. Follow him. As my last request as your master, please follow him to greatness, and help to purify my legacy my son Haku."

Haku, while still in Hatake's hands managed to warble out, "As you command...my father," and Zabuza died able to make amends before going to meet the shinigami. Haku's fight left him as he looked to Kakashi and stated, "I have given my word to follow the orange one. My word is my bond, but it is up to you whether you want to send me to the Shinigami or have me work side by side with Naruto...sama..." He forced out sadly.

A weasel like voice cut through the moment of silence, which left Team 7 quite livid. "So, Zabuza really was a little bitch huh? I also no longer have a rent a merc contract to finish paying out. Leave now, leave the girly boy, and I might just let you live. But if you think of trying anything..." the miniature man out of a bad gangster movie said, he did a cutting motion across his throat. Hundreds of men walked out of the wood works holding nearly all of the villagers hostage.

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out in shock as did his still conscious teammates. Kakashi was ready to pull his team out, not ready to lose another team like his childhood team. Naruto took a single step forward, "Monster!" Naruto screamed. "You touch a single one of them... any of you... I will kill every single one of you bastards!" much to the shock of his pink haired teammate and sensei.

Naruto's eyes watered at what he said, much to the relief of his sensei, meaning this was said out of love of mankind rather than being influenced by the 'evil' entity within Naruto, but his determination shined through like a supernova. An animalistic gold and purple flicker of aura appeared around Naruto, then vanished as quickly as it appeared. That flicker was the only sign a hidden figure needed before he knew... he knew what he needed to do and why he was brought to this strange place. Before a single person moved, a purple blur appeared and slammed into the ground at the center of the group. A burst of wind knocked everyone back. A man in purple snarled as he stood slowly and told the civilians, "Go back to your homes and lock the doors. I don't like the fact that a what, pre-teen, or teen has to say what he just said much less CONSIDER it. I trained my own team of young warriors a few years older, but he shouldn't have to bloody his hands at such a young age. The look in his eyes tells me he has every intention of doing exactly what he promises, and he doesn't look like someone who goes back on his promises. His body is wound tight, and in a martial arts stance. His clothes hide it, but I can see a bit of the musculature of a real deal warrior... So let me break this down for you all... Try to take a single life and I will help the little man in orange break a few bones. Clear?" the man stated with an impressive amount of venom. No killing intent, but the fear he created was quite palpable.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the short pudgy pile of mucus asked. "Because I might have a place on my payroll for someone who can make an entrance like that," said knowing the new arrival could be as much of a headache as Zabuza.

The man in purple sighed as he really wasn't the monologue type but felt he'd better make his position known. "Someone who doesn't like fighting. I have done enough fighting in my life, and abhor the idea of taking a human life. But I am not someone who will sit idly by while you threaten an entire town. From the little I have picked up, these guys with the Hitai-ite are some sort of ninja, and are trying to protect this town from you. I don't take bullies lightly. So I will only say this once. Leave now... before you really make me... MAD!" he roared.

Even Naruto took a step back, not knowing anything about this new arrival, but liked what he saw so far. This guy was no joke. He carried himself in a loose stance, but his muscles showed he was ready to strike. Kakashi realized the same thing and was glad Naruto had the good sense to step back.

The Villagers snuck off little by little. The thugs too curious/scared to make a move. Gato was not happy however and snarked, "Fuck it. Kill him, then kill them all. Wave is mine."

"Ah ah ah," the new arrival stated in a slightly deeper menacing voice. "I warned you. I will step into the arena and show you the power of the Spirit of the Wolf!" RJ concentrated and summoned a purple enshrouded wolf spirit and unleashed it upon twenty of the thugs before it vanished. He then took off at an incredible speed. One Kakashi could barely keep up with now that he covered his Sharingan back up, and even then, he wasn't sure the man in front of him was going at his full speed. He considered uncovering it again to see what he could learn of from this new arrival, but his chakra was too low to even consider it.

The 'purple' man's brown hair blinded a thug that tried to sneak up on him as he spun around and smashed his elbow into the first thug's face. He then leaped forward and descended upon another thug's chest with both knees.

Naruto stepped forward and crossed his fingers and narrowed his eyes as he called out, "Kage Bunshin!" and fifteen clones went to start attacking the rest of Gato's tyrants. Naruto however stayed back and watched his clones. He wanted to jump in, but thought better of it upon seeing his teammates various conditions behind him. He could not trust Haku as he didn't know him yet, although he really wanted to. Kakashi was barely standing, so he opted to stay back and watch this new warrior and how he fought. No movements wasted. Each strike non lethal, but meant to cause great distress. Naruto was impressed. He tried not to drop his mask of idiocy so soon so he could actually sneak off and learn in private as he figured out a trick with the Kage Bunshin with his fight with Haku. He remembered seeing the same scene play out from another angle. That of one of his shadow clones.

After a few moments, there was only one person that remained standing of Gato's forces. The little turd himself. Naruto walked forward, keeping a wary eye on the man in the purple gi top and black martial arts pants who took in a deep breath again, and released seemingly to decompress after such a fierce battle.

To everyone's surprise the man calmly stated, "Not even a workout." Naruto made his way to the little man who had fallen over and drew a small blade. The new arrival gently but firmly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to which Naruto slashed out on instinct. The man simply tilted slightly to avoid the blade.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by how easily the man avoided his attack, and went into a sloppy stance. But before he did, the man held his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, whoa little dude. I just think their might be a better way. Only kill when there's no other option."

"Naruto, stand down. We owe this man for stepping in and aiding us. But might we ask your name stranger?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

Gato took this as his chance to try to sneak away. A certain duck haired teen who had regained consciousness minutes before stayed silent and lying perfectly still decided to make himself known and flung a kunai into the meat of Gato's calf causing Naruto and the stranger to jump out of the way. The escapee however screamed out in agony.

"Dammit Sasuke. Now we're going to have to carry him back... unless you've got a spare prison scroll sensei?" Naruto asked, his joking demeanor fighting off the relief at seeing the teammate he thought perished only moments earlier.

The stranger sighed and slowly faced the remainder of the group, ignoring the cries of pained anguish from the thugs as the new arrival left them all alive. He then answered, "Um... how about you all introduce yourselves, and tell me how come kids are being trained as child soldiers please."

Nearly everyone including the slightly bleeding out Gato sweat dropped at that.

His answer left the Konoha shinobi suspicious, but Kakashi spoke, "We are shinobi of the leaf. Konohagakure no Sato. I am team captain Hatake Kakashi and these are my students who will not give out any further information until we know a little more about you. I am thankful you came to aid my team and could likely still kill us all, but seeing as you seem somewhat against killing, I am willing to speak semi candidly."

With a small nod the 'purple man' acknowledged, "Name's Robert James. But you all can call me RJ for short. As for anything else... I think I may have been thrown to a parallel dimension to my own. I don't know your level of technology, or mystic arts in this world, but in mine it's rare, but not impossible."

It took all of Kakashi's willpower not to roll his visible eye as he didn't want to antagonize this individual before regaining a good deal of his chakra, not to mention their prisoner freed himself long ago, but made no move to escape or harm his team. Kakashi was slowly gathering what little chakra he could in case he needed to move fast for either one. RJ then stated, "I'm a pretty good judge of character. And you with the gravity defying hair can lower the killing vibe my friends. If I wanted to hurt any one of you, I could have taken you out before revealing myself to those bozos on the ground. Oh yeah, and the boy in blue has made no attempt to leave, but he feels as if he is on fight or flight but leaning more towards flight, but something is keeping him put."

Haku's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like being called out, but RJ was taking no chances that someone could be hurt when it could have been avoided. He then waited in anticipation for the next question. It came from the Orange wearing nin. "RJ," he said carefully. "If I may, how did you learn to fight like that. I have seen a 'few' different styles, but nothing like what you did before."

RJ was by no means stupid and decided that if he was to gain trust and find out where his path was to take him, he needed to be candid... to a point. "I have studied various martial arts since I could walk starting with the basics of shark form from my father, tiger from my mother, Phoenix from a former enemy, Tiger and Dragon from my former master, Mau, and then I found my own inner animal which I resonated with. My personal style is the Wolf. It's a combination of Kenpo which is the base of all of the styles I mentioned... at least in the special school I attended. The other is Muy Thai. A fierce and brutal style meant to break bones. I also leaned another style, but don't use it, no matter the reason unless a it's a planet wide emergency and I need speed fast. It's out of respect for the master who passed away many years ago. Jeet Kun Do. I was next in line to lead my school of Kung Fu Phai Zhau practitioners, but my students Casey, and 2 of our friends Lily and Theo proved they were children of prophesy and saved our very world. I stepped down, but stayed around in case they needed me."

To everyone's surprise, it was Sakura who made the next suggestion. "Um... Hello RJ." she looked to her sensei who nodded his assent. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and I believe it would be wise if you came to our village." During this time, Naruto made his way over to Gato. He wanted to end the evil little troll but figured that would not go over to well with RJ who kept him in his peripheral vision. Kakashi tossed Naruto a prisoner scroll to which Gato was promptly sealed before he had a chance to complain. Naruto thanked his one caring former academy teacher silently for teaching him how to use different types of storage seals recently. RJ, having worked with sealing techniques himself didn't really say anything. He then asked, "Why would I journey with you to your village?" He was genuinely curious what the girl would say.

"Hokage-sama is known as Shinobi no kami, and the Professor. He might be able to help you make sense of things," Sakura supplied. RJ tilted his eyebrow a bit and asked, "Fire Shadow?"

He took note that Naruto had rejoined his group and nodded enthusiastically. Pride on his face at the very word Hokage. RJ also noted, 'So, they use a broken form of an English/Japanese hybrid language here. Cool beans.'

After only another minute, Kakashi fell over, exhaustion finally taking over, but before anyone had time to move, RJ had already scooped him up and asked, "Your team captain is not ready for a journey and needs rest. Is there somewhere we can set him where he can comfortably rest?"

After a moment of hesitation, Naruto led the group to an old bridge builder's home. The bridge builder Tazuna recognized the men who saved his village. The boy in too much orange, and the purple stranger. The others he barely paid any attention to. Haku fell into a sad silence. He, Tazuna let them enter and helped them get situated. RJ quickly explained what occurred, and asked to be made aware when Kakashi awoke. While he couldn't shake it, he felt a feeling of hurt and anguish in Naruto like he felt in his friend Jarrod from years past. He needed to train this boy and help him find the light before darkness consumed him. He glanced at the boy in dark blue and realized the same thing. That boy was already on his way to becoming the next Dai Shi. His and his students greatest enemy in times past. RJ eventually made his way to the roof where he sat to meditate for a bit.

Naruto waited until after Sakura and Sasuke were asleep and silently snuck Haku outside. He stated, "I am going to Bury Zabuza. He showed he wasn't a total tool in the end. You are free to join me. You can escape. We both know you could tear me apart if you wanted. But you also avoided killing Sasuke like we thought you did. You aimed for non vital spots and had more than one chance to remedy that. I won't forget what you did for my team."

Haku took a long careful moment to decide what he would do as he really did consider making a run for it, but wondered where he would actually go, or end up. Zabuza was the one with all of the connections, although Haku knew of a lot of them, they would likely try to take advantage of him without Zabuza being present, especially when word of Zabuza's death got out. He then stated, "I don't want to be tortured, and what not. I am not naive enough to think Konoha would accept me with open arms. My master's wishes be damned. I have to live for myself now," the slightly older boy stated not hiding his single tear as they reached Zabuza's body. Fortunately no one had touched his sword yet. Haku, while thinking someone like Zabuza would love to be buried with their sword, the Kubikiribocho was too valuable, and too dangerous to be allowed to be left unguarded. He removed his now former master's harness and tied it around him and mounted the sword. He silently helped Naruto bury his master then turned to start on his own journey until Naruto called out to him.

"Wait. I can vouch for you with the old man, especially since you didn't kill Sasuke like we thought you did. You could have used lethal force that entire time, but you didn't. The hokage is like a grandfather to me, and I will do what I can to help ease your transition into Konoha. Plus Konoha honestly has a fetish for bloodline users. Unlike the Mist, the leaf would be far more willing to accommodate your unique qualities."

Haku rolled his eyes, "And use me as a breeding machine, I think not. You might be a little to young to know about this, but hidden villages use the CRA. Clan Restoration Act to make me marry multiple wives. I will only take one wife and that will be for love... if I marry at all."

Naruto thought long and hard and then stated, "Then come to Konoha as my trainer. Maybe throw in a few sessions for Sasuke. He has a desire for revenge against someone. He comes from a powerful clan. Last of his clan, but still loved by Konoha. If you are seen as helping him, then you can be under the protection of the Uchiha banner if he agrees." Naruto rationalized.

Being so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't hear anyone approach as a baritone voice stated, "You help me get strong enough to kill my brother, I will vouch for you personally, and demand it. The Civvy council rides my walking stick like it's made of gold. I don't like using my family name as a crutch. I tend to use it to squeeze out a jutsu here or there, but the civilian council are so enamored by the illusion of me being their Savior for some reason. Make me as strong as you are now within the next 6 months and I will put forth every resource I can to help keep you protected. Hell, I see how they look at Naruto. I let them know Naruto got me an additional sensei to help me get stronger. A powerful Loyal Uchiha in the leaf will have them salivating." Sasuke offered.

Both Naruto and Haku glared at him for sneaking up on them, but Naruto finally asked, "Why would you do that for me?"

Sasuke thought for a moment and realized, "I don't like owing people, and I heard what you just asked Haku-san to do. I get lessons even with her, no excuse me, him being your servant. I also don't forget when someone looks out for me... especially with something to help me get my vengeance."

Haku didn't like the idea of training someone to get revenge, but after a few more minutes of talking and a brief breakdown of the Uchiha massacre, Haku reluctantly agreed.

Before another thing could be said, a thunderous roar could be heard and an aura from below the ground poured out and seemed to try to enshroud Sasuke, but instead encompassed Naruto as he shoved Sasuke out of the way. Haku and Sasuke managed to jump back. Naruto grabbed his head and screamed out in pained agony. Kakashi who'd been sleeping woke and flew out of the door seeing RJ racing ahead of him followed by a few moments later by Sakura who had enough sense to close and lock the door behind her. The group sped toward an ever glowing light.

Meanwhile, inside of Naruto's hidden seal, a dark force started materializing overshadowing even the current tenant, silencing even his presence with said power. A deep malicious voice rumbled from deep within Naruto. "I found someone with a darkness in his heart and you got in my way. I shall take your soul instead, so says the the Dai Shi."

Two presences pushed back. The new presence fought fiercely in a battle of wills and power against this other invisible force. That battle allowed Naruto to scream out, otherwise he would have been taken over little by little in silence by this new force. The new voices managed to slightly pull Naruto into his own mind and he screamed on the outside as his body was in agony, but his mind was now internally protected. "Naruto, no time to explain. I'm part of the spirit from the fourth Hokage and your father. I had to put the nine tailed fox into you to save the village. I asked Hiruzen to tell you when you were strong enough to protect yourself from my and your mother's numerous powerful enemies. I need you to trust me," He said as his form and that of a red haired woman faded into existence.

"My spirit was to appear if the nine tails power ever went out of control and you made it to eight tails of his power." Kushina picked up. "I'm your kaa-san Uzumaki-Kushina and I died when your father did. No time to get into details, as we are trying to stop something evil from taking over your body, and I don't mean the furball. I can barely feel him right now. This evil's presence is non corporeal, meaning we can't touch it, but your father's special seal that he used to catch a tailed beast ball might be able to draw the evil out. I can sense Kashi-kun outside of your seal approaching fast. Tell Kakashi before it's too late! If we manage to hold him off, we may not have time before join our true selves in death. We love you Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Now move!" Kushina ordered. Naruto stood in his mindscape taking in everything, and only knew something wasn't right, but felt he could trust these two, but didn't think Kakashi would believe such a crazy story. He pointed out, with tears in his eyes, "I just found you," but didn't fall to his knees like he wanted to. He hardened his resolve and said, "But Kakashi sensei won't believe something so crazy."

Both Kushina and Minata sighed in relief at who his sensei was. Minato quickly said, "Reason for no chidori was because the eye problem, he'll understand." Kushina added, "and his secret confiscated bra of legendary Kunoichi of the sanin, Tsunade's that he lost a bet with Obito to steal was red."

Naruto blushed, but nodded and closed his eyes, not bothering trying to find the fox, he just wanted to get this 'thing' out of him, and he wasn't a Yamanaka and didn't know how to fight off things mentally. He managed to exit his mind, but ended up screaming out. He opened his eyes and saw his sensei coming in fast and said, "Mom and Dad spirit in me. Will be gone soon. Said use seal dad did to catch bijuu dama when kyuubi attacked. It should draw out the evil trying to take me over. It's not the furball!" Naruto ground out, and fell to his knees, then rolled around on the ground in agony as he was assaulted mentally and physically.

Naruto forced himself to still slightly so he could get out the rest of what he needed to say. Kakashi pulled out a kunai dreading what he might have to do if the Kyuubi was trying to escape as nothing else made sense and Naruto's claim his parents were in him was likely just the foxes mechanization... he believed that until he heard, "Dad says no chidori with eye, and mom says Tsunade red bra..." he tried.

Kakashi immediately put the kunai away and pulled out a mini blank scroll, ink and a pen and started quickly drawing out his master's most powerful vacuum seal.

"Protect the leaf... Stop Dai shi!" Naruto roared as a burst of black evil energy soared quickly around Naruto. The blast knocked the sealing supplies away from Kakashi. Sasuke quickly scrambled to recover said items while Haku created a small ice barrier to protect everyone from whatever those strange waves were.

RJ was trying to figure out how he might be able to help, but went stock still the moment he heard 'Dai Shi.' and asked for clarification. "Did Naruto just say Dai Shi," his voice dire.

That dire voice concerned Kakashi. "Do you know of this Dai Shi?" he was careful, and not back to full strength after only a few hours of rest.

"Dai shi nearly destroyed my world. My team and I took the fight to him, and managed to defeat him, but that was nearly 10 years ago. He should not have been reformed. It took the power of our chosen three Phai Zhau newly christened masters to stop him. I am a master in my own right, but I don't know if I have enough power to get rid of Dai Shi from your student on my own." RJ warned.

Kakashi was desperate. Sakura who couldn't give two shits about her teammate, or so it appeared didn't want him to die at the very least and said, "Please help Naruto RJ!"

Kakashi wanted to stop him, but due to that last blast, his supplies were scattered, and if nothing else, he would do nearly anything to save his comrades in arms. He nodded to RJ. Before RJ could do anything Naruto's screams died down, and he eventually ended up on his feet, then began to levitate. A deep voice using Naruto's lips stated, "You were well guarded little orange one, but you shall not escape my power so easily!"

RJ leaped into the air and placed his hands in a muy thai stance and came down upon Naruto's form which had a black and dark purple aura surrounding him. RJ concentrated all of his spiritual energy into the form of a figure as he called out, "I call upon the spirit of the Wolf to free this noble spirit from the evils of Dai Shi!" A purple wolf like creature appeared and ran forward ahead of RJ and slammed into Naruto, Nearly shaking him free.

Dai Shi however had other plans. "Phai Zhau," he roared. "I shall have my vengeance! This vessel is mine! I will not lose this one as I did the one known as Jerrod." Naruto rose into the air and his body began slowly transforming... into something.

RJ fell to the ground and rolled out of a painful spin back to his feet. He lifted his wrist and a purple glow appeared and a device appeared on his left said wrist. He flipped up a switch on said device and after taking a quick look back at those behind him, he knew secrets were a moot point now. He moved his hands in the requisite secret stances of the Phai Zhau and called out, "Jungle Beast: Spirit Unleashed!"

* * *

To Be Continued:

* * *

AN: I got a lot of request to come back surprisingly. Well, The former SageModeSasuke, and ShinobiGatana is back and better than ever. Jungle Beast: Spirit Unleashed! I will be working exclusively on this, The Ryu Shinobi and on my other account on my Naruto story A Change In Destiny. Maybe my Naruto/Star Trek cross too if I get inspired. More to come... one day. Let me know what you all thought of the story. Peace n Love.


	2. The Noble One Eye

AN: LOT OF GRAMMAR FIXED AGAIN. SORRY ALL. NOW: Thanks for the support with all of the favorites, follows and reviews. Just a quick note before I get to the reviews. I thought long and hard on this, and there WILL be major character deaths in the story. I haven't really done that before. I have had them die, but things are all better because of plot convenience such as time travel etc. No such luck this time. Now for the reviews.

* * *

Reviews

* * *

Einjeru Hatake I tried to keep it lighthearted and funny where I could, but know... this story will get pretty dark sometimes...

SPark681 You'll have to just keep reading. ;)

Shadow-Realm-Productions I hope I didn't throw you and everyone for a loop this chapter. A LOT happens in a little bit of time.

Now... Naruto: DaiShi

By: well...me. LOL

Chapter 2. The Noble One Eye

* * *

Wave

* * *

A fierce howl was heard as RJ went through a few different fighting kata and a new suit and helmet appeared on him. It was form fitting and purple. Almost a track suit of some kind, but not one a ridonculous' as that of what certain green spandex wearing melee specialists utilized... Said man landed back on the ground after less than two seconds in the air from whatever that transformation sequence was the ninja looked up wondering why he would use a transformation technique of some kind in such a dire situation, even one so elaborate.

Before they could ask any questions, RJ leaped up and forward calling out, "Call to the Beast Inside, Free the Wolf!" To RJ's great relief, he heard the sound of two more old friends, with much more grizzled voices, but friends none the less.

"Call to the spirit inside, Free the Tiger!" and "Call to the Spirit Inside, Free the Jaguar!"

A giant mechanical wolf appeared around RJ, and two more mechanical animals appeared in a stream above the Wolf. A Red Tiger like machine, and a Blue Jaguar. The voice inside the tiger stated, "RJ, long story short, you still seem young and spry. You've been gone for nearly 65 years, and Theo, his WIFE Lily, "he added slyly much to the old Jaguar master's annoyance, "and I are with the ancestors. Jerrod and Camille stayed behind to watch over the school with Dom who came back after years of searching for you with Fran to who wife." to which RJ allowed a brief smile under his helmet knowing his friends did okay, but was saddened they lost a few years searching for him.

Theo then said, "We can only do this once, so let's make it count. Your call carried your desire to protect through time and space. Don't know where you are, but you are NOT alone. Trust in your new allies. We can feel them near you now."

RJ smiled inside his helmet and said, "No worries my dudes. I'll keep our will of the Phai Zhau alive and honorable as I can. Now let's get to gettin.' Wolf Pride Megazord!', they finished in sync.

The shinobi jumped back in fear of the 3 giant mechanized creatures and realized just how powerful RJ really was. It terrified them to know what this one man could do with not one, but 3 massive summons, each almost as tall as those of the legendary sannin. Even Haku who wasn't from Konoha knew from legends how large some summons can become. Before they could contemplate any further, the massive beast 'MERGED!'

Kakashi knew that even at full strength, he would not have been a match for the wolf warrior. Especially if he was adept at breaking mental illusions such as genjutsu, or base hypnosis. No chance he'd be able to take him. Good thing he seemed to be on their side and willing to help Naruto. Kakashi went back to working on the seal as the three robots finished combining.

Two incorporeal figures stood on each side of the Wolf ranger. One in a similar blue suit and the other in a red suit. They moved in perfect harmony as each strike struck at the gathering form that kept trying to cover Naruto. Trying to push away the robot at each possible step but RJ and his former students were relentless in their attempts to break the orange clad teen free, but nothing seemed to work.

Sasuke was not a fan of his orange eyesore of a teammate, but something deep inside said he had to dig deep and help the loudmouth... somehow. He quietly started off toward the battle, not 100 feet away from him. He saw what appeared to be a giant black arm surround Naruto, blocking any attempts to free him. Then a much larger body quickly formed around Naruto's body with him dead center, his eyes opened and glowed a sickly shade of green.

A chorus of voices spoke from the ethereal and with each word, hope began to surge in the wolf ranger.

 _RJ, YOU'RE NOT ALONE. ALL OF US ARE WITH YOU. MASTERS, FRIENDS, AND FAMILY' the last word he felt from his 3_ _rd_ _student Lily. "JUNGLE PRIDE ULTRAZORD POWER: INFINITE CHARGE!"_

"Focus on the outer armor so we can chip it away and save Naruto. Let's be careful, but let's get er' done." RJ ordered.

With those few words, a large white mechanized rhinoceros led a fleet of nearly 10 zords from the sky. They all started to come together as the WPM (Wolf Pride Megazord) leaped into sky and joined with the rest of the zords for the first and last time in history as a single Jungle Fury ultrazord combination. The rhino landed with the rest of the zords fused to the top of it's back and/ or side. All of at once the zord amalgamation raced forward with multiple lasers firing out of the mouths of different animal spirits, as well as being struck at by different projectiles and melee weapons. The newly formed, yet still semi weak DaiShi armor appeared to be cracking slightly, but they were hesitant to use the rhino's sword nose as it might harm the innocent boy they were trying to rescue.

RJ looked down to his left and saw that Kakashi managed to finish his seal, and was waiting for the instructions on when to use it. He seemed to have incorporated it into a set of short blades. A kunai if RJ remembered correctly. He was nearly visibly trembling wanting to leap forward and try to draw out whatever evil gripped his sensei's son, but he then remembered he had his other wards with him.

"Get out of here. We'll deal with freeing Naruto. Now move. That's an order." Kakashi commanded to a duo that then deadpanned. Haku and Sasuke had just been talking with Naruto about helping each other out. There was no way they were going to leave him behind, especially after what it sounded like he was willing to do to help them. Naruto had inadvertently helped to solidify the team dynamics the WILL OF FIRE embodied.

After rolling their eyes, Sasuke and Haku asked nearly simultaneously: "How can we help?"

While annoyed at having his order ignored, he couldn't help but feel proud of Sasuke, and a bit more trust toward Haku. He gave off an exaggerated sigh, and said, "just add as much chakra to the ground where my foot is. I will try to utilize it to add some extra umph to the seal on these kunai with the extra chakra."

' _I will never release the boy. This vessel is mine! And with the power of this accursed fox here as well... I will use his power to rule this world as the Phai Zhau power rangers denied me the last world I inhabited. I don't feel but one Phai Zhau master here. The others are but a faint imprint of the past. This world is mine to mold in my image. This boy fights me even now, but he is young, and inexperienced. I will wear him down, cast his mind out, and take his very soul into the darkness"_ The evil creature thought simply, then raises Naruto's hand and sends out a pulse.

The zords were thrown back and forced apart, pulses of electrical energy surging every few seconds. Each tried to get back up, but failed, and started to vanish one by one. The only ones that didn't were the WPM and the Rhino zord. RJ shook off his shock and jumped on top of the megazord which was standing again after a moment. He looked over at Kakashi and roared, "NOW!"

Sasuke and Haku threw their hands on the ground and threw a steady stream of chakra into ground to the immediate left and right of Kakashi. The Kunai were glowing as Kakashi crossed them, but didn't pull the enemy in. Kakashi then remembered, "He has to be attacking, or closer so the seal can draw in the energy!"

RJ didn't speak. He raced forward with his students, flipped over the glowing transparent armor Naruto was now sporting and kicked with all of their zord's might, pushing Dai'Ruto' significantly nearer to Kakashi. Bits of black energy started being drawn into the seal array.

* * *

Inside of Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Naruto alongside his parents were now being held together with the nine tailed fox spirit with nothing between them, and very little access to their chakra at the mercy of said beast in his cage. For DaiShi knew eviscerating the child's spirit and mind would make his body that much easier to control, thus with not even a flick of his wrist, he placed the boy in a place of his nightmares.

But to the surprise of the fox, Naruto didn't back down, even without chakra as evidenced by him taking a step forward and shaking his mom's arm off him and he asked, "Why did you attack my village kyuubi-dono?" The Kyuubi sat up in preparation to kill said boy and his parents, dying be damned, but he was already far more livid at being closed off from the rest of the sewer, so he was essentially in a black room with his cage bars. Naruto's question, while being inside caused the fox to let out a laugh. Not a derisive laugh, but a full on belly laugh at the pure lunacy of the situation.

The fox then laid back down and relayed, "An Uchiha bastard took me over, and sent me to rampage. Your father there, yes father in case you don't have eyes and see you look just like the ass hat that sealed me as I tried to escape after he freed me from the Uchiha, but I had already killed so many, he couldn't chance me going on another rampage or that Uchiha limp dick coming after me again thus repeating history. I mean I was sealed in your mom, and the Shodaime hokage's wife before her. So... forgive me for making your life shitty?" the fox asked facetiously, but after a few moments, Naruto surprised everyone and said...

"Yes."

'The fwaxch?!' everyone except Naruto thought.

"I can see what you all are thinking, but being stuck in a cage for the last hundred years or so, and he had a chance to be free... I might have done the same. It also shows he is not a mindless beast. He is someone with feelings and that should be respected, not out right feared." Naruto stated carefully.

"I can feel that I am losing myself, and I can not win this fight alone. I have tried to fight with what little strength I have, and the little time my parents have left has helped, but it's not enough. I can not free us from that bastard Daishi as I am now, and I humbly ask for your strength Nine Tailed Fox-sama. I believe with the might of the great tailed fox I can overcome some wannabe demon." Naruto said honestly, but not without a touch of trying to sweet talk the fox into granting him strength to get out of this situation.

Said fox very obviously rolled his eyes but said, "You amuse me kid. My chakra is being blocked right now, but with us working together we might be able to push back and help those knuckle draggers who are fighting. I can feel a good deal of chakra being thrown around, and some energies I don't recognize."

Naruto was about to accept before he remembered, "Is there a way to use your strength without the angry feeling? I mean, it felt pretty damn good. Almost like a drug as I noticed not 6 hours ago, but I want to stay in control in case I do get free. I might be able to help turn the tides against this DaiShi super villain poser, but that won't do any good if I start killing random people after killing DaiShi."

The multi tailed spirit nodded, "Since we might die here in a few minutes should this deranged plan not work out... Names Kurama. One of the eleven sons of the one you know as the Sage of the Six Paths. No I am not messing with you. His birth children were two footed idiots, but you remind me of the slightly less annoying one Ashura." the now named Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune introduced.

Kushina and Minato were too stunned to try to stop Naruto as he walked forward and placed his fist out and the fox extended his fist like paw. The moment they touched there was an explosion of blue energy that came from Naruto, then died down to a dim warm aura around him.

A golden aura appeared around Naruto, Kurama, Kushina, and Minato. A voice spoke to Kurama and said, "It's not nice teasing your elder brother Kurama. Even an absentee one. I love you, dad misses you and the others. We got a quick note in the after life that Daishi was free. Once he got a hold of Naruto, my spirit awoke in him. I sent a message to dad and he vice versa. DaiShi... He's notorious even among those of this world's ancients. I don't have much time. I am reincarnated in this blondie, and I can't take not taking action any longer. I had my life and don't plan on trying to take over, but I can't have my brother and his... protector weak."

Kurama rolled his slightly watering eyes at the obvious barb, but it instantly confirmed his elder brother. He smiled, not thinking he would ever feel the presence of a family member again. Now knowing Naruto was literally the reincarnation of his elder brother annoyed him to high heaven. It meant Naruto would play this card every chance he got if he could.

But before he could lament further he felt a force slam on his head and Naruto grabbed his head as well and screamed out, "What the heck man?!" trying to watch his language for his parents sake. Then he and Kurama glowed gold, and a beautiful jade green, then a near neon orange. Kurama's shape changed, shrinking until it was no larger than a kunai. His, Kurama's essence started to form around the inner manifestation of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes flashed white hot for the briefest millisecond and a serpent with giant wings, a lean, yet powerfully looking body with four legs and a relatively long tail burst forward from Naruto's chest, but there was no damage.

It was a glowing a bright golden yellow with tints of red that flew around behind Naruto and grew to the size of a full on beast once more. Both Naruto who was now glowing with equal intensity stated, "Mom, dad, Kurama and I have merged our spirits. Ashura was an ass and did this without our permission, but it should be enough to get the job done. Kurama is still here with me, but now, not even he knows how to use what we have as he is no longer the nine tailed fox. We are now... the Hikari no Ryuu. It also means when I die, he dies, BUT the difference now is if he dies first, then I die as well. We are now truly united."

The inner walls started to shatter and a dark essence started to fill the air more so than it already did in the seal. Placing his hands together as if to send out a pulse of chakra, he grunted as he tried to instinctively summon something deep within. He and Kurama felt it. Something wonderful. "I need to do something quick because I have a ton of power surging while brainless is trying into keep us locked in this tiny area of the seal."

Naruto tilted his head back and angled it to ask, "You ready to do this, 'otouto?'" to which Kurama's still extremely bass voice rumbled with slight amusement but threatened, "Call me that again and I will eat you. I'll leave the fig trees alone... I might even let a...ugh, bugs live. Yeah. Bugs don't really bother me too much." to which Minato and Kushina deadpanned but could genuinely not feel a trace of evil intent toward their son, although Minato still got a slight dirty look from Both Naruto and Kurama.

Naruto felt his soul fighting, and DaiShi fighting back with an almost infinite supply of hatred. Hatred Naruto and Kurama right then decided they would never allow. The raw feelings of it... were... Horrible. Little by little Naruto was able to see outside his own eyes, but barely. He heard things like 'call to the beast inside, and Jungle Beast, and spirit of some sort of animal.

"Called to the 'beast...' I'll show them a beast Kurama scowled aloud."

* * *

Outside of Naruto's body

* * *

After a moment he managed to for a touch of control back to himself and yelled, "What the hell is taking you bozo's so long. Take him out! I will heal... I think. Sensei, send a jolt of lightning through this freak. Dattebayo!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as he lowered the twin kunai and summoned his old chakra metal anbu blade from his former days as one of Konoha's elite wet work teams. He then started the hand seals for his famed assassination technique, the Raikiri.

Sasuke's mind was afire as an idea hit him. "Kakashi. Focus on the tip of the blade and send a concentrated burst of chakra. I don't know how long the metal will be able to take it, but it might give Naruto a chance to break free if you can send it as a blast from the tip of your sword."

Kakashi decided to focus the Raikiri into a spear and pointed it in a non lethal area just in case Naruto could be saved. "Raikiri javalin!" Kakashi named the move. A continuous blast of blue and white lightning danced wildly across the now closed distance until it hit the Daishi's transparent armor. DaiShi turned his attention back to the Shinobi, having just swatted away another zord strike. That lightning stung... just a bit, and now DaiShi realized he would have the same issues he had with his former host. He was not at full power.

The hit did however distract DaiShi long enough for female who'd been in hiding to step out, having forced Tazuna and his family to stay back at the house under the protection of the few Shadow clones she noted Kakashi discreetly made. Fortunately said clones were just as lazy as the original and thought it would be too much of a pain to stop her from going out. Plus she was showing a small sense of teamwork. Naruto's pink haired teammate screamed out, "Is this how a no name loser is going to become hokage? Where is your so called WILL OF FIRE you keep spouting about. I believe it when lord third talks about it, the will of fire, but from you? Where's that orange eye sore who screams about never giving up, and something about it being your ninja way?! Hell. I might have even went on a date with someone who could fight off whatever the big armored what is that, a rat looking mofo that is trying to cover your person. I thought you were a man! I guess I was right Naruto. You really are a little bitch."

Inside of Naruto's head, he had a tick mark... one that was on top of a blood vessel threatening to explode. Kushina, Minato, and even dragon Kurama were on the ground slamming their fist to on said ground in tears laughing their asses off. Naruto stood up a bit taller and screamed out from 'DaiNaru's mouth,

"You don't have to be such a 'bitch' about it Sakura-chan," 'the chan being added smartly. "Maybe I'll ask Hinata out. She's less violent and has that cute little stutter. So ha!" He joked lightly, but much to his surprise, Sasuke, Sakura, and even ever laid back Kakashi spouted, "Finally!"

DaiNaru's eyebrow rose and as a group of zords slowly prowled closer to DaiNaru, Sakura stated, "Hinata's had a crush on you for years. Why do you think I never gave you the time a day? I like this handsome Uchiha devil," she pointed to Sasuke, and for once, he cocked his head up like a chicken for dramatic and amusement affect seeing he had his teammate back for a second, then Sakura continued, "But you are a catch too, but the girls have a code. Hinata really, really likes you and would probably whip my ass if I tried to take you." Sakura embellished a bit... maybe?

Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out as then very clearly stated, "Screw this! I call to the Bea..." but Naruto found himself cut off by a mental clearing of a giant ONE tailed dragon's throat. Naruto sighed, then Roared, "I call to the Spirit Inside. FREE THE DRAGON!"

A massive surge of energy burst out of Naruto. The massive hulk busting behemoth of an armor surrounding Naruto shattered like glass and a black aura rose above it.

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED THAT WHICH I DESIRE!" the once again disembodied DaiShi raged.

"Rangers, Now!" RJ called, having stealthily brought the Zords back behind DaiShi and at an angle to avoid the ninja on the ground. Which included the barely conscious Naruto. Who's energy died back down after kicking the be'hexus out of DaiShi's incorporeal ass.

The Rhino zord charged and it's nose grew into a long bladed sword and pierced through the darkness. The rest of the zords took off and attacked from different directions, and finally all retreated after moments of relentless attacks that seemed to do nothing but piss DaiShi off further.

It seemed as if all was lost. DaiShi sent out another pulse and blasted everything that was within a one hundred foot radius away, including trees and part of the small lake they were near. Fortunately it was not enough water to cause a major tidal wave to hit the shore.

Kakashi had-had enough. He was fortunate that the combined powers Haku and Sasuke had fueled the seal he used previously, else he would not even be at a quarter strength right now. But thanks to them, he was at more than sixty five percent, while they only looked slightly worse for wear.

He glanced up at RJ and his mechanized summons and steeled himself as he made 3 small adjustments to the seal and called out, "Move!" to which RJ and the rest did so. Even Haku and Sasuke having seen the dangerous look in his exposed eye.

"I'm sorry Rin... I swore I would never use the power you're death gave me, but I must to save our sensei's son." Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ite, revealing his 3 tomoe sharingan which then transformed into three interconnected blades. He focused on the monster with all his might, using half of his remaining chakra for this one thing, and then called out, "Kamui!"

The world around the floating entity raged as it was slowly pulled into a swirly tear in the very fabric of reality. Little by little the being was drawn in until finally, there was no sign of the dark primal force.

Kakashi's eye returned to that of his normal sharingan. He lowered his Hitai-ite. RJ's Wolf zord disengaged once again as said ranger leaped to the ground, landing with a force that sent a minor shock wave.

Kakashi had nearly lowered his guard until, "Don't stand down yet. I still feel DaiShi. Whatever you did is holding him and will for a few minutes, but even now he is trying to force his way out. Otherwise I wouldn't still feel him, nor would the zords still be so antsy, as they are part of the very spirits of Phai Zhau. Do you have anything stronger possibly?" If Master Mau was here, he could have aided us with a touch of his wisdom, but If he wasn't here from the start he must be elsewhere or when helping to deal with another threat. And Lily, our yellow ranger is not here with Casey and Theo. She showed up for the Ultrazord formation, but once it was broken apart, her connection was lost, and she was sent back before they could attempt to stop Dai Shi again. He made sure one of the three chosen were taken out first. It was those three who who were the chosen ones, but it doesn't quite work with the chosen 2 otherwise they would have immediately tried that option. We just don't have the firepower to beat him without more actual Phai Zhau rangers right now." RJ explained quickly as he could.

Kakashi takes a few seconds to catch his breath after exerting himself so much on Kamui. He then pulls out his last sheet of sealing paper and states, "I'm no hokage, but my master taught me this in case I ever did take on the role. It was only to ever be used as a last resort to protect Konoha as my life will likely be forfeit to ensure victory. Well, if this thing keeps pushing forward the way it is... there won't be anyone in Konoha to stop it, and we we need to keep sandaime-sama until another hokage is groomed and strong enough for the position."

A lone tear falls as Kakashi meticulously recreates the seal his master taught him so many years ago. The last thing he ever taught Kakashi before his death. He would not let Naruto, or his other wards die because he was too afraid to.

The copycat nin prepared to do what needed to be done, but RJ grabbed his arm and said, "There's got to be another way. Sacrificing oneself for the greater good is cool and all, but from the little I have seen, your students still needs you."

Kakashi was touched by the words of the stranger but he was first and foremost a shinobi of Konoha. He vanished in a shunshin and appeared behind RJ, hitting a pressure point in his neck. The wolf ranger, not expecting this fell unconscious. An actual visible crack was seen piercing the sky. Kakashi turned to the now semi conscious Naruto and said, "If your dad is really in there, tell him I said, Thanks for everything."

Naruto, not really knowing this sensei very well didn't have a problem with him per se, nor was he super close, but he did see him as an ally in arms. It hurt his heart to hear someone sound as if they were going to die. He nodded responsibly as his parents explained what Kakashi was about to do. They warned Naruto not to interfere, even if it did hurt. This is what it meant to be ninja. This is what it meant to be a hokage.

The fissure opened wider and wider until an eye could be seen. (Think of sauron from Lord of the Rings, but in a sickly brown color). Kakashi was about to tell Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku to get out of there, but realized they would ignore him. He fought back small smile under his mask as he bit his finger and went though a complex set of seals until only one remained. Sakura, not really understanding, but Sasuke and Haku realized it was sort of Suicide jutsu only stood there, horrified that it had come to this, but in humble respect of what the man was about to do.

As sweat drenched his face, Kakashi finished the final hand sign and slammed his hand down on the written seal as he called out, "Shiki Fuin, Dead demon Consuming Seal!"

* * *

To Be Continued.

Is this the end of the Copy Nin? Find out Next time on... Naruto:DaiShi.


	3. One Eyed Cyclops Part 2 of 3

SPark681 … Maybe.

Einjeru Hatake … This is _**The Noble One Eye Part 2 of 3**_.. I sowwy for the tease...

ShadowRealmComics … It's your fault/thanks to you this story got this chapter out. I had half the chapter written, BUT forgot since I got so few reviews, so I forgot to finish typing it out. I have an outline of the next chapter. ;) :D

AN: I don't know if I like the way Dai Shi looks better or Daishi. I have them mixed in the chapter. I will have a definitive next chapter.

Also, sorry for the wait. I have plenty of ideas of ideas left to write and I am finally inspired to write again, BUT... reason for me writing less is at the bottom.

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Dai Shi**_

 _ **The Noble One Eye Part 2 of 3**_

* * *

The aged Hokage sat in his office fighting the growing urge to rub his temples. The story he'd just heard could only be construed as madness, but he could not, would not be able to keep this quiet without a load of other headache from his former teammate and political rival, thus causing him to go into a semi-early grave... he decided to accept the new stranger as an official citizen of Konoha, and would protect Haku alongside Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, Jonin captain, and sensei of Team 7 had just done the unthinkable. Everyone watched as a towering monolith of a phantom presented itself behind the 'one' eyed Jonin. Upon finishing the ritual, Kakashi felt not only his chakra running low, but his time as well. He turned and knelt down in respect. His mouth dry, but he could not let his few short remaining moments be wasted.

He raised his head and stated, "Shinigami-sama. I Kakashi of the Hatake clan, and _**potential**_ heir apparent to the title of lord Hokage of the Hidden Leaf have made the request to summon you forth. A great and mighty evil has descended upon our world, and will upset the very balance of natural, vs unnatural. He is currently trapped in a small barrier between worlds, but I don't know how much longer I can hold him there. Even now he tries to break free."

The deity chosen to oversee the affairs concerning life and death sensed a powerful being and looked to his left and into the night sky. Small cracks of a sickening purple light flickered in and out, visible through the night fog.

 ** _"Dai Shi!"_** the ancient one roared. A quickly bubbling rage clearly present. He turned to the silver haired masked shinobi who had the audacity to summon him and demanded, _**"Why is this abomination in my domain?! Answer swiftly or I will destroy this very world to keep him from escaping my grasp once more!"**_ A bluff to be sure as not even he had the authority to do so, despite having the power.

The downed Ranger shook off the blow to the back of his head. That voice sounded familiar. Extremely familiar. His eyes were blurry but he arose slowly, and steadily. The now demorphed, slightly bearded man's eyes began to clear. All of this over the course of a few seconds. Despite the massive power he felt, he knew he recognized at least part of that mighty feline spirit. He knelt and prepared to speak.

"I don't know what's happened to you in my absence master, but it's good to see you again Mau. We don't have long, but the long and short of the story is that Dai Shi somehow escaped destruction when Casey, Theo and Lily fought him last. They eradicated just enough of him to leave him alive, but he's returned, stronger than ever." RJ tried to explain, but was interrupted.

" _ **Why are you in this World RJ? You do not belong here. This is not your time, or place?**_ " The reaper having regained his calm asked, having recognized one of his school's former students, and now master level practitioners.

RJ sighed, but answered quickly. "I was in the greatest war the world had ever known against a space faring empire known as the Armada. It took the power of over one hundred rangers to push them back, but we did eventually succeed."

" _ **One Hundred Rangers! One Hundred ACTIVE power rangers?!**_ " Mau/ the Shinigami gasped in disbelief.

RJ nodded and continued, "We finished the battle and used a massive burst teleport to send us to where should have been home, but it turned out to 'where we were needed most.' I don't sense many animal spirits near... at least not in the way we knew them. But I came across one today and knew I had to intervene before this untrained cub accidentally unleashed." RJ pointed Naruto out.

The crack nearly completely unsealed caused an earth shaking tremor. Mau performed a few hand seals unrecognized by the Ninja present. The temperature dropped drastically at the last one. An unrecognizable letter or calligraphy appeared on Mau's now human like hand and began to glow. Mau's form had now become human. He wore a golden robe and ascended upon the clouds like a force of nature. Mau thrust the hand forward toward the crackling sky.

 _There was nothing. No sound. Not a flicker of air..._

Then after a few seconds all Tartarus broke loose. The sky exploded with energy. Kakashi felt a brief surge of chakra, more than he'd EVER felt. It threatened to overwhelm him. The dark force tore through Kakasahi's dimensional wall before he could try to trap him again, and give the Wolf ranger a chance to try something far more dangerous.

To his surprise, Daishi's now cloud like form froze in cold furious fury as he felt his one time captor Mau's presence. He subconsciously started forming into a physical form but felt his energy slowly being siphoned away. He glanced at Mau's hand and let loose an animal like growl.

" **You won't escape my blades this time Mau. You even came back to the mortal world in that shell to honor me with the opportunity to drench the ground with your life blood... old friend."**

Daishi materialized a new golden battle armor in the blink of an eye.

A territorial battle... Or so one would think. No one noticed the glowing Kakashi behind Mau/Shinigami-sama. Kakashi leaped over Mau, with a silent prayer of 'Please let this work.' Two energy surges in each hand growing larger as he closed his hands to within a foot of each other. He then focused his chakra on keeping the energy from destabilizing as he concentrated on making the now single energy field larger. Kakashi came before the now completely human sized mutant looking Dai shi, thrust the 4 foot ball of crackling lightning surrounding a spiraling sphere. He then let out a primal scream, _**"Raiton: Oodama Rasengan!"**_

* * *

Inside Naruto's seal, Minato got a small chill and glanced through Naruto's barely conscious eyes. Minato's jaw dropped out of annoyance, and pride.

Meanwhile:

* * *

Dai Shi, who was already loosing energy quickly screamed out in agony at the surprise attack. Mau, who was annoyed at being interrupted did not miss his opportunity either. He slid to the side and thrust his fist forward and a legion of small cat spirits appeared and shredded most of Daishi's new armor, hitting Daishi's side as soon as Kakashi fell to his knees from chakra exhaustion. Dai Shi Roared in pain.

RJ appeared in Daishi's path Daishi was launched and thrust his elbow into Dai Shi's face. Dai Shi was brought to his knees. His armor falling apart. Master Mau appeared again, but behind Daishi this time. "No mercy." Mau commanded. "We can take no chances."

Daishi knew that his existence was in danger. No taunting. No distractions. No chance to regain his strength. He had to do something quickly. He barely rolled out of the way, avoiding Mau's strike. Mau's hand still had that sigil.

The great evil sensed the one he wanted from the beginning. The one with a weak soul, filled with vengeance and easily manipulable. But... something had changed and quickly. He wanted nothing more than to protect those around him. That will make taking him over nearly impossible, especially with his current state. The last one he tried to take over has internal help in addition to those on the outside. That would be an act in futility. And as long as he was near infernal seal on Mau's hands. He didn't know if it would work, and he was already near death. He could feel it.

'How had Mau become so powerful? What deal did he make? How can I obtain this power?!' Daishi pondered as he ducked and dodged attacks from RJ and Mau. Kakashi too weak to move, barely alive due to his contract with Mau, and using an over powered Rasengan.

Daishi knew that if Mau touched him with that seal/sigil once more... he was done for. He did the only think he could. He gave up on any hope of winning this battle. Any hope of returning to his former glory. He would bide his time... and return when the time was right...

Daishi leaped into the night sky and calmly stated, "Mau is dead and cannot come to your aid on a whim. Even I am aware of such rules. I don't know how he acquired such power, but I shall learn, and I shall return... someday."

A certain blonde, having regained some of his chakra thanks to a new and beefed up Kurama Dragon (Hehe) leaped into the air and drew a kunai.

"I haven't had a lot of sensei who acted like they gave a darn about me, so I'll be damned if I let his sacrifice be in vain!" Naruto's small bladed weapon might have hit his mark had he not pronounced it to the world. Dai Shi vanished in a cloud of black smoke and Naruto fell toward the ground. Haku caught him, but noticed Mau stared angrily at him. Naruto paid him no attention, but ran over to his teacher and tried to give some of his chakra. RJ stepped in on his behalf as Mau was about to make himself known in a less than pleasant light.

This was not a part of the job Mau enjoyed, but Kakashi DID invoke his contract, and that is a debt that must be paid.

Kakashi did feel the strange warmth of new life fill his body slightly, but it also felt as if something was pulling him toward the darkness as well. It was not pleasant.

"Master," RJ started.

"Stop Robert. When I took on this responsibility, I had to acknowledge some hard truths that I didn't want to, and one of them was that this job... this responsibility can be hard, but it must be done, and it was going to either go to me or someone who would more than likely use these... gifts for less than honorable means. These powers are not meant for personal gain and using them for such could cause destruction on a scale the likes of which... Well, maybe you do know from this war you came from. I heard of a ranger war many years ago, but I thought it was just a few teams reactivated. So you know why I can not be lax in my duties.

RJ took a moment to take in what Mau just said and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, then asked: "Master... I know Kakashi made a deal, but please let him have a few weeks. Just long enough to get his affairs in order. He took on one of OUR enemies from OUR world. If nothing else, he should be given that honor."

Naruto cried, Sakura, Haku and Sasuke who were all out of sight for the most part joined Naruto, and being nearly out of chakra didn't really know what they could do in the fight or even if they could help in this situation.

Mau's eyebrow rose and he called out, _**"You, blonde boy. I see that you wear the symbol of the Village hidden in the leaves. And since this whole mess seemed to surround you, I want YOU to inform Sarutobi Hiruzen that I am NOT pleased a Non – active Hokage knows my jutsu, and if he does not believe you, Inform him of the keywords phantom breaker. Your friends cannot hear me. I respect the fact that you stood up to me... but do so again boy, and I will take you to meet your parents personally... permanently. And I will take the spirit fragments of theirs that you currently hold and shove them in my gut while making you wait a year or three in a desert, not letting you die before returning to reclaim your soul. And yes I can sense them hiding behind... what is that... a dragon... you know what, I don't even care right now. Am I Clear?"**_

While Mau was not actually that much of an ass, his title had certain requirements, one being, people feared the 'freaking shinigami!' So when Naruto nearly wet his pants, he was satisfied.

As for Kakashi, Mau raised his arm toward Kakashi. Kakashi's body raised and a seal appeared on the back of his neck. It burned a bit, and work Kakashi from his very restless slelep. Mau spoke aloud, _**"You have 2 weeks to get your affairs in order. You all will keep this silent with the exception to Hiruzen or there will be consequences. At the end of those fourteen days, you will leave your body, no matter where you are, so I'd recommend being in a hospital bed, or at home with plans for a visitor etc to be found. No one should know WHEN they die. It goes against the natural order of things. Even I don't peak at that list unless I really need to. I will meet you to take you to the next phase of your existence then Hatake Kakashi. Do you understand?"**_

Kakashi was lowered his strength and chakra generously restored. He knelt and stated, "Thank you Shinigami-sama. How may I repay your once in ten lifetimes generosity?"

Mau did not expect that question, but gave it a fair consideration. Finally he said, " _ **Make sure my student is accepted into the hidden leaf. I doubt he will become a shinobi unless there is no other choice, but he will need a way to... start a restaurant," he said with surprising humor. Then he continued, "And pehaps have him take over for the orange one's training. He and possible others will need special training if the ancient spirit animals have been awakened in this world."**_

While Kakashi didn't know what spirit animals were, he did have a general idea of what he could do for Naruto and RJ now. He stood up and looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku. Haku was not even a member of his team, or member of his village... yet. It might Just be possible to leave behind his own will of fire... Kakashi turned back to Mau and said, "It shall be done."

RJ walked over to Mau and hugged him, sensing it was time for Mau to depart. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started to get a full grasp of what was happening and their hearts ached. Tears fell bit by bit, especially after Kakashi promised not to let anything happen to them in his fight against the demon of the hidden mist. Haku's respect for the man soared as she realized the type of man her master truly faced.

Mau's appearance melted away and grew as he took on his ethereal form once again. In a blinding light, he was gone faster than he appeared.

Kakashi looked at his team and the two new additions. The purple wearing warrior was again in his civilian attire, but something odd happened. The remaining machines started vanishing, but not before shinking and phasing through RJ. Each time they did, his clothes were repaired. A large duffel bag appeared, and seemed full. After all of the zords vanished, 2 and then a 3rd person appeared, all older and weathered. The third simply said, "Sorry I was a little late to the party, but it's best to be fashionably late for the hero."

The third voice was the voice of the Jungle fury Cheetah spirited ranger. She and the other two materialized and hugged RJ. "We can take you home... and return you to your time. We are together and even though we are no longer alive, I think we can pull off one last chosen one miracle." Theo suggested, low enough that only RJ and his former team could hear, so or he thought, not knowing about Kakashi's k-9 like hearing.

RJ shook his head and said, "I have work that needs to be done... and something tells me that my time in our former home has run it's course. I am where I am meant to be." They let go of each other. After separating they started to vanish.

Casey smiled and stated, "We are proud of you master," knowing how much RJ hated using his title, but had to get in one final tease as this might be their last time seeing each other, as RJ will fall under the pantheon of this universe. "And while this is not a part of the Phai Zhau it still fits. Keep your head up, hold on to the honor and courage you have inside. Know that we will always be with you, and 'may the power protect you,' always."

RJ teared up, as did his former students who reverted to the way they looked when he first met them. Young, and full of life despite having been long departed from the grip of life.

Casey, former leader of the Jungle Fury Phai Zhau team looked to Naruto and said, "I can feel it. A power much like our own, but massive. Young man," he caught Naruto's attention. Naruto who was still in shock at the thought of loosing Kakashi in less than 2 weeks managed to raise his head.

"Yeah?" He answered, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, having subconsciously blocked his parents.

"RJ is currently the only one on this world who should have access to the teachings of the Phai Zhau. If he is willing, hear him, his very heart. Know that he will help you to grow strong enough to protect those that you care for in the future. He will help to carry on the legacy of your current sensei." Casey encouraged.

After a moment, Naruto teared up slightly, but wiped his eyes, and nodded. "Yes sir," showing a rare moment of respect to an elder."

As the last wisp of the former ranger team vanished, RJ heard one last thing from the former dancer Lily. "I feel it. There will be a new team. Naruto will lead them well... but only when the time is right."

Before RJ could reply, they were gone.

Kakashi stepped forward and put a comforting hand on RJ's shoulder. "I don't know why, but even I feel it. You will do well by my team. I just hope lord hokage thinks the same."

RJ was about to object, but Kakashi cut him off immediately, "I am entrusting my sensei's son to you... a secret meant to be carried to my and very few others grave until he was much older and able to protect himself. He will need others to watch his back. I will need you to make sure that happens. Or perhaps I need to do something foolish and go against shinigami-sama? I am already on a tight leash before my time runs out, but I need your word. Will you honor my request? Because I will tear through heaven and hell to get back here to exact my revenge if you say you will and then don't follow through... and as you've just seen: Death is not always the end."

RJ's eyes harden to an equal amount as Kakashi's. Eyes meet and Kakashi had a distinct impression that the man in front of him would break an illusion faster than the sharingan could cast it. But to his surprise, RJ backed down with a smirk and said, "With a sensei willing to fight for his students like that: I would be honored to... stand in for you. I am not okay with assassinations but... being a member of the Order of the Claw, or the Phai Zhau, I can teach that as well. So rest assured... I will do my best to have your team bring honor to you and your home.

RJ held his hand out and after a few seconds, Kakashi shook it.

Naruto and the others grabbed RJ's bags and they all started the trek back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

AN: Typing hurts my wrist these days. If I had a coauthor, a lot of these stories would be done sooner, but most of my co-authors (I worked on 2 of my own and I ghost coauthored a few stories on this site) have stopped writing entirely. Sigh. So the reviews help a bit at least. Thank you to those who take the time out of your busy schedule to sign in and review. Means a lot.


	4. End of a Legacy (Noble One Eye Part 3)

_**Reviews:**_

 _ **Einjeru Hatake: Thank you, and Welcome to the BigBonedNinja Writing Team! :D**_

 _ **Spark681: Looks like it.**_

 **Thunderfoot Crossheart: Yeah. I am hoping not to dwell on it for too long, otherwise the story won't be able to go forward.** __

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Dai Shi**_

 _ **The End of a Legacy (The Noble One Eye Part 3 of 3)**_

 _ **This Chapter Is Primarily By My New Co-Author**_

 _ **Einjeru Hatake**_

 _ **Show some love! :)**_

Currently:

They sat in Tazuna's home, a deathly silence among them after talking about the impending death of the beloved sensei of team 7. Naruto was the most affected because he never really knew any other sensei (other than Iruka,) that gave even the slightest hint at caring for him. Sasuke sat there, his fists tightened, thinking about how he is losing someone precious to him, again, which is why he refused to get very close to anyone again.

 _'Weak... Just like 'he' said. I was too weak to stop this from happening and now I'm losing my sensei. I will become strong and take my revenge, and protect those close to me.'_ Looking to Naruto, as if hoping to see him giving his smile requiring spf 100, Sasuke saw a despondent Naruto, looking as if he was at fault for what was happening. He looked to Sakura, who looked back at him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

"You should be asking the dobe that. He's in more need of this than I am."

"In need of what?"

"You're trying to give me comfort, and I don't need it. I'm an avenger. What I need is to get stronger!"

"Sasuke, everyone needs comfort."

"Enough, all of you. I may be dying soon, but that is no reason to let our team fall apart. Sasuke, I know you're blaming yourself for this, and it wouldn't be any good to tell you to not blame yourself, but don't abandon your teammates in their time of need. Sakura, as Sasuke said, Naruto is in as much need of being comforted as Sasuke. Naruto is probably the most fragile in this situation, due to this being centered around him. He was alone in the academy and feels most alone now."

Kakashi looks at Naruto, giving an eye smile. "I chose this to protect you, my precious little students. Looking at you Naruto, I think of someone precious that I lost, and how you remind me so much of him. I don't want you to lose that because of something that was above your control. You will grow strong or I will haunt you from the next life to do so."

Naruto immediately paled at the thought of Kakashi's ghost haunting him. "I will do my best to grow strong sensei." He looks at R.J. and wonders what's going to happen. "Sensei, what are we going to do about him? Is he going to come back with us?"

"Yes, it was a request from the shinigami."

"Yes I am little dude, and his name was Master Mau. He was one of the most powerful masters where I am from. I have to admit that you're pretty strong. I guess we'll be getting to know one another over these next few weeks."

A couple days later:

R.J., Haku and Team Seven stand atop of the newly completed bridge, in front of the whole village waving them goodbye and thanking them for saving their skins. Inari looks at Naruto and tries not to cry. Tazuna gives a hearty chuckle and sends them off on a high note. As the group walks away, Tazuna and the other villagers realized they hadn't named the bridge yet.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?"

"As much as the little sprout had an impact, I think it needs to have a more impactful name."

Inari speaks up after thinking about the colored spandex wearing protectors and the giant machines they summoned. "How about the Bridge of the Claw?"

"That's sounds great brat. That's what it shall be."

Three days later: Village Hidden in the Leaves

"Finally we're home! I can't wait to get some Ichiraku ramen!"

"As much as I would like to go train dobe, we still have to report in."

"Sasuke's right you loser!" Sakura shouted, hoping to keep Naruto distracted from what was soon to come. While she knew a serious friendship would not arise overnight, she would do her part to help her teammate.

"Are they always like this?" Haku deadpanned.

"Unfortunately. If I had any regrets, it would be not being able to see them grow into the ninja I know they can become."

"I have a feeling you'll be able to see it, no matter where you are," RJ offered silently.

The group moved to the hokage tower, to an aging hokage that would probably turn into dust after the report he was about to receive. He looked at Team Seven and the two extras with an elderly sigh. "Report, Kakashi."

After going through the events of the mission, start to finish, Kakashi felt an icy chill on his back, as Naruto started to feel it, he remembered what Mau said to him and started to speak. "Wait, jiji! I just remembered to tell you something. The shinigami said he's not happy that a non-active hokage invoked his contract, and to mention Phantom Breaker!"

At the immediate mention of those words, a scroll was immediately on the hokage's desk, and a faint glow shows an ethereal Mau, ready to appear. Lord Third performs the hand-signs necessary to summon forth the shinigami to discuss matters normally beyond mortal comprehension. "Lord Shinigami, I request your audience."

A smaller, yet still potent Mau appears in a burst of flames that did not burn, standing on the scroll, looking at all who were in the room and settling on Naruto for a moment. **"** _ **I see you have followed my instructions to a tee. Well done young Uzumaki.**_ **"**

He turns to Lord Third, with a stern glare on his face. **"** _ **You should be ashamed of yourself that one of your subordinates invoked my contract! Everything that the young ones have told is accurate, and I expect the requests to be followed or you'll be the next one on my list.**_ **"**

It took a lot of self control from the young genin to not act on the threat of their leader's life. Haku was indifferent and R.J. went to diffuse the growing situation. "Calm yourselves young ones. You all must understand that this is what happens when a contract is invoked or broken. It's like a vow and it must be upheld. Your sensei and leader know that. For now, let's let things unfold."

 **"** _ **Now, for the other business. My former student R.J. is in need of a place in your village. He will look after your young ones and teach them in Kakashi's stead after his departure. I'm sure you'll have another sensei to guide them on missions. In light of this, and after discovering the history of the village, I now understand what has happened to the blonde. The fox you all fear is no longer a factor. Young Naruto has changed tremendously... but do not reveal that to the masses for a couple years. He is already more aware of the change than you shall ever be. Just know that you are safe as long as RJ is allowed to tran him.**_ **"**

"What?!" Lord Third immediately had Naruto restrained to look at his seal. The others in the room, aside from Haku, Kakashi and R.J. were freaking out.

Naruto is screaming out, trying to understand what was going on, having Hiruzen on him faster than the eye could see. He calmed after a few seconds and looked to R.J. and Mau. "What's going on?!"

"Just relax little man. Everything will work out."

 **"** _ **R.J. is right. They just want to check to make sure everything is alright with you and... what used to be your tenant.**_ **"**

After checking and feeling not only a different chakra than what was originally Kurama's, but also the chakra of Minato and Kushina, Lord Third allowed Naruto to relax, and looked to R.J. "I see you are a relaxed kind of person, and not much for killing unless necessary. From what I can understand you are a teacher of sorts, but what can you offer to the village?"

"Where I was from, I ran a pizza shop. It was the best pizza in the area."

Mau confirms this and that the village wouldn't have to worry about much as R.J. is concerned. He then had to excuse himself.

In the Spirit Realm prior to being summoned to the Hokage's Office

 **" _Oh Mau, you have no hope of stopping me. I will rule this new world, and no one will stop me!_ "** The manical laughter from Dai Shi was enough for Mau to weaken him with an attack, but not enough to stop him completely. Unfortunately, Dai Shi escaped out of Mau's grasp. **" _Another time, Mau_ "**

 **" _Damn it... I lost him again!_ "**

10 days later

R.J. has his space picked out just in time for the funeral of a man that was not unlike himself. Having been walked through the man's students behaviors and what to expect from a certain green spandex wearing individual, he walks to the cemetery to see a gathering.

The individual that was mentioned before was now in all black, declaring in a somber fashion that he would find the enemy who did this, just to keep himself from revealing that he had somewhat figured out the truth. He was still saddened that one of his best friends had fallen, but was glad it was in a most youthful way. Maito Gai played the role of the fool well, but the day before, Kakashi pulled him to the side and simply stated: 'When one's life is given for the inner fire,' Gai knew that Kakashi was saying goodbye. A single tear dropped as Gai gave his old friend a hug and turned away, not sure he could prevent himself from trying to pry the truth out of Kakashi and trying to help his best friend in some way.

Aside from Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast Gai, and his team, there was team 7 as well as Kakashi's academy classmates and their squads. There was even a girl in a chunin vest with long black hair, tied up. R.J. wasn't sure how things like funerals worked, but knew that complete strangers weren't supposed to just show up. He walks over to her and pats her on the shoulder. "I know this isn't my place, but why are you wearing a vest like that to an event such as this?"

"I have a mission after this, and I normally wear black, purple and silver anyways..."

"Was he someone related to you?"

"Kind of... No one knows of it though."

"Ah, adopted?"

"No we're biologically related. My adopted mom always made sure to tell me who my parents were and gave me the option to follow in their steps. He was my dad, and I decided to follow him and become a ninja, but I took my mom's last name as a precaution. I will continue on his legacy even if it's from the shadows."

"That's good to know. I hope to see you around kid." Little did R.J. know it would be one of the only times he would see her. He went and stood behind Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder.

Looking behind him and seeing R.J. Naruto acknowledged him. "You made it."

"Always pay respect to those who have fallen, even if they sometimes don't deserve it." R.J. felt unusually sage like in this statement, but felt it would be respectful to say something. He thought of how to bring up Narutos training, but instead decided to tell him outright. "I have a favor to ask of you, and I think it will help your training tremendously."

"Really? What kind of favor is it?" Naruto asked, still sad, but knowing his responsibility to train under RJ.

"It would probably be considered what you call a D Rank, but it requires a lot of heavy lifting. I finally found the space where I want to open my restaurant. Ever heard of pizza?"

Naruto deflated upon hearing D Rank, but considered the possibility of getting stronger, and was baffled on the last thing. "What's a pizza?"

R.J. smirked. "It's like bread with sauce, cheese and various other toppings. I need help renovating the place and from what I heard, you're a one man wrecking/construction crew. I'll let you have a pie on the house."

"That sounds awesome. When do we start?"

"Next week. I need to get it finalized and get the permits and we'll be in business. For now let's focus on honoring your sensei."

They were at the front of the line for leaving flowers on the casket and saying a prayer for their comrade. Naruto placed the flower, put his hands together and muttered a silent prayer.

Up above the rain clouds, Kakashi gives an eye smile as Mau stands behind him, seeing that Kakashi wasn't truly alone aside from his students. As Lord Third gave his parting words to the last known Hatake, his ethereal form started to fade into the next plane, feeling that somehow, some way if he's ever truly needed, he'll be called on.

A few days later: Council chambers

"Hiruzen, this is unacceptable! There's no way we can just allow a former enemy and an unknown to be part of the village!"

"There's also the matter of Uzumaki Naruto, and the nine tailed fox. He could go berserk at any time and you're willing to let it happen!"

"SILENCE! I am the hokage and you're only here to give me advice. First of all, the one known as Haku is not an enemy, he's an ally. He's been working for me under Zabuza Momochi for the last 2 years. Sadly their missions clashed and I couldn't get word out to Kakashi in time to save his life. Second, R.J. as he is called, is contributing to the village, via a restaurant and mentoring Naruto Uzumaki and others as he sees fit."

"Personally I think it would be better if he was in root."

"Personally I deny ever hearing that Danzo... for if I did hear that Root, an organization I ordered disbanded over 10 years ago, that could very easily be construed as treason."

With all the bickering that was going on, no one noticed the door opening, revealing two of the people that were being talked about and Sasuke. "Excuse us honorable elders, but I think I have a solution to one of your problems. I request that Haku be placed under the protection of my clans banner."

"Ah Sasuke, you come at a most opportune time and give a great option. I'll allow it." The elders did not like that at all. They looked at Naruto, and Lord Third remembered to say something regarding their earlier statements. "I almost forgot the nine-tailed fox is no longer an issue. It's chakra and healing factor remain, but the fox is dead. Naruto has somehow reformed it's power into the appearance of a dragon, but no consciousness on his last mission. There's also the chakra signatures of Kushina Uzumaki and the fourth hokage in the seal. There is no reason to worry about that."

The elders faces at that statement were priceless nonetheless. Naruto shrugged it off before asking something that would sound disrespectful. "Hey jiji, when are we getting a new sensei?"

"I was getting around to that assignment after the meeting, but for now you need to finish helping R.J. with setting up his space. Team Seven will meet with their new sensei in one week." Two thirds of Team Seven nodded in affirmation with a respectful "Yes sir."

Naruto quickly remembered as an afterthought: "Hey Jiji!"

The hokage glanced at Naruto and gave a nod for him to continue and he did. "As I am sole heir of the Namikaze estate, and Uzumaki Clan name and Title of heir apparent, I grant Momochi Haku protection under the banner of the Uzumaki clan in case one of the... honorable councilors attempts to force Haku into the into that old outdated CRA... And I've offered my clan's backing to the Uchiha clan as well.

Before the elders could remotely raise a fuss, Sasuke stated, "And I accepted, and offer Haku, and Uzumaki Naruto and his clan the friendship of my clan, upon approval of you, lord Hokage." Naruto nodded his assent and agreement, and waited on the third's decision as to if he would try to come in between clan politics.

Danzo slammed his cane down and was about to start. Hiruzen raised a good deal of Killing Intent toward Danzo and his former teammates. Not expecting such a fierceness, Danzo was almost knocked on his ass. Sarutobi Hiruzen turned toward Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and stated, "It will be good to see the Uchiha and Senju nee Uzumaki as a united force in Konha again. Congratulations gentlemen. You have just entered into the world of politics. I hope you are prepared for the storm of idiocy coming your way. I will also be talking with the young Momochi about his plans and if he will be joining as a Shinobi or Civilian. Details to be worked out later as it seems I am in need of an extra meeting to remind those in the upper Konoha government who wears the hat..."

One week later

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stand in training ground 7 with R.J., knowing why he's there, even if he looks hesitant about it. All of a sudden a poof of smoke appears, revealing a woman with a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, light brown eyes, and wearing a fitted mesh body suit with a tan overcoat that somewhat shows a dark orange mini skirt, a dark blue belt and pale gray shin guards. Her headband rests on her forehead under a fringe of her violet hair. If one looked close enough, they'd notice a necklace with what looks like a pendant of a snakes fang.

"Alright, this is Team Seven, am I correct?" She was overly boisterous to the point where Naruto would be put to shame. A dango stick rests outside her mouth as she had been munching on some before going to meet her sorry saps. She expertly throws the stick like a senbon and narrowly misses Naruto. "Alright listen up, I'm Anko Mitarashi, your new sensei. I'm not like Kakashi in his aloof nature and sure as hell am not going to leave you to your own devices either. A team of mine is going to be stronger than most S-Ranked ninja, Do I make myself clear!"

She got a terrified look from Sakura, but a high pitched 'hai taicho!' (essentially yes sir captain!) in return before turning to R.J. "I assume you're supposed to help with the brats training?"

"To an extent, but only when they're ready. For now, I'm here to observe, so I can figure out my strategy for teaching them, well at least Naruto. For now though, it's getting close to time for Naruto to help me with my little project if that's alright with you sensei?" he asked with a small smirk. Anko shook her head and shrugged and said, "I guess we start conditioning training tomorrow.

"Alright! See you guys later!" Naruto called out as he took off at a sprint to get back to his task of helping RJ.

Anko looked at them with a slightly sadistic smile on her face and dismissed the others.

An Old building two blocks over from Ichiraku's (As Naruto refused to go in the building if it was too close to Ichiraku's. No way he would help build something that might hurt their business.

"Alright, from what I know, you can make Physical spiritual... shadow clones, right?"

"I can make almost 2000 clones before feeling like I ran from here to wave, full speed non stop. Is that what you need?" Naruto seemed eager in starting up on training and was willing to sacrifice the chakra this once for it. .

RJ nearly tripped over his feet at that, but then said, "Let's start with fifty or so. I don't want you to accidentally burn yourself out. A technique like that has to be dangerous." Naruto was about to argue the point, but a small mental nudge from his mother's essence got Naruto immediately hush and give a small mock salute to which RJ was grateful.

RJ thought for a moment, then stated, "We just need to clean up the place and prepare to remodel it."

"What does that mean?"

"It means to make it look different."

"Oh cool. Let's get started!" The cheer of 50 clones made R.J. cover his ears. He was nevertheless amused and looking forward to making Naruto as strong as he could be.

Two weeks later: What is now Jangurukarumapiza (Jungle Karma Pizza)

A cobblestone covered building with a sign saying Jungle Karma Pizza was opening up with a sweaty blonde in front, waiting for his team to come along. ' _I hope they didn't get lost, or forget...I worked so hard to make this awesome.'_

At the end of that thought, familiar duck-butt haircut, pink hair, and new, dango eating sensei come into view. "You guys made it!"

"Of course dobe, we were wondering what you had been working on with R.J. this past week." Sasuke taunted lightly.

"I never heard of pizza, but it sounds interesting."

"Well I got a free pizza pie for helping, so it's on me."

Team Seven, with Anko as their sensei made their way into the new establishment, their curiosity peaked and ready to train. R.J. meets them and has them sit at the pizza bar. "As I have said, one pizza pie. Enjoy."

The team would enjoy pizza in Kakashi's honor and start training under the supervision of a new sensei. No one knows that Naruto has also assisted in the building of a new training center/living quarters should the need arise, but nonetheless is there. Naruto asked R.J. if he could move in, due to rent at his apartment being too high to even consider being able to live there.

The answer was yes, but Naruto had to work at the pizzeria part time as rent. He didn't mind, but was afraid he would drive away business, until Anko suggested using a transformation technique. "The civilians wouldn't even know, plus consider it a chakra exercise. We'll be able to test how long your chakra can last. Also use your shadow clones to make it easy on yourself and transform into different appearances. This should definitely increase your control and your reserves... Not that you need the latter."

"Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks Anko sensei!"

"Don't thank me for that, it should be common sense. Either way, training at 6 am brats." Anko disappeared leaving them with six slices of pizza, and to discuss among their selves how things have gone on with their grieving, and their individual training.

Flashback: Naruto and Kakashi

Just a couple days after returning, Kakashi decided to have some one on one time with his sensei's son before departing to the afterlife and joining his childhood team. "Naruto, I know you haven't been doing well since we've returned. Even after bragging about going to grab some ramen, you didn't."

"Sensei... It's been tough. I haven't slept the last couple nights, and I got this on my door this morning." Naruto hands Kakashi a red sheet of paper to read.

Immediately, Kakashi's eye narrowed and softened looking at Naruto. Seeing how his young student looked helpless, his anger dissipated, and in its place compassion. "Everything will be fine Naruto. Most of the time you'll be on missions, but I do understand your concern about what this is. Even if I have a limited time left, I can teach you about money and how to save it."

"Sensei, I do know how to budget and all, but rent takes up most of my money, and I barely have enough to get the basics. Missions don't pay much unless I take every single one... and this newly ranked A mission is already spent due to this..."

"Well, I could at least teach you about cleaning up behind yourself. Your apartment is least to be desired."

"I'll take that as part of your final lesson sensei."

Present

Naruto gives a smile to his teammates. "I've been applying Kakashi sensei's lessons to the tee. I hope to be as strong as sensei one day and become the hokage."

"Your goal is never going to change, is it dobe?" Sasuke gives a smile, taking to heart what Kakashi said about teamwork. The nickname didn't have the jibe it used to, but it was hard to come up with anything else that fit Naruto.

Sakura shook her head, amused and impressed with the place that Naruto has helped to build. Sampling the pizza, she smiles and just listens to the boys, thinking about what Kakashi told her in their one on one talk. ' _Sensei, I will be an asset to them, helping them, and not hindering them.'_

The three took in the comfortable silence around them and just looked about the place. Seeing the brick pizza oven and plants surrounding the area, making it seem like they were in the jungle, they felt like they were at home to say the least. Two of them were thinking about whether or not Naruto is going to start referring to pizza as the new food of choice, but probably wouldn't mind it since it is somewhat healthier, and for Sasuke, all the tomatoes on a slice that he can eat. It was heavenly for the normally broody Uchiha... but he'd never admit as much.

Content in the moment, none of them consider the training that Anko is going to put them through now that Naruto can join them full time again.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry about some of the paragraph stuff. My PC was having a** **conniption** **fit it seems. I fixed as much as my patience would allow. Thanks again to Hatake-hime ( :D ) for her hard work on this chapter. I made a few tweaks, but kept the overall feel to it. A few things I also forgot to ask her to put in I added myself. Overall, I am very happy with the finished product. :) . We will be working together on a good number of my other projects as well. It will give me a little accountability and force me to focus on getting out more than one chapter every 6 months or so. :D**_

BBN

* * *

 _ **Keep your heads up ninjas; we'll be back before you know it!**_


	5. Dawning of a New Hatake? Anko's fun?

tl34lt12: Not bad ideas, but we already have our own animal spirits in mind. Although, a hippo was never considered. Might possibly consider it if we expand the roster to a ten ranger team or so later. :D

DeGamer422 Yep. Tomatoes are Sasuke's favorite, which should be a big win for him to eat at a pizza place.

WolkaiserDrake: Yeah, it's meant to be a bit slow as rushing to give them ranger powers seems really cliche. They are going to have to earn them. Or at least not be given like the Megaforce rangers did with no effort at all.

SPark681: Thank you. We appreciate it.

* * *

 _ **Naruto: Dai Shi**_

 _ **The Dawning of the Next Hatake/Anko's Fun**_

 _ **By BigBonedNinja and Einjeru Hatake.**_

 _ **Typed out and Beta'd by Einjeru Hatake**_

The mission after Kakashi's funeral left Einjeru feeling a little drained. _'I feel so empty... This whole mission went wrong and I'm the only thing to show for it. I remember hearing a lot of stories about the copy ninja and his disasters with his old team...'_ Heaving a sigh, she realizes she's at the cemetery and felt the presence of someone that shouldn't have any reason to be there. _'Of all the times I came here, I was always feeling a presence. Do they never take a break? Oh wait! Did they make the stupid mistake of burying him with the sharingan?!'_ She makes her way to Kakashi's grave and talks to no one in particular, making sure no one noticed her thoughts.

"Hey dad. I'm pretty sure you had no clue that you had a kid and I harbor no ill will for that. I just wish I could have gotten to know you a little bit and gotten some advice from you." Her voice started breaking and tears started flowing. Remaining silent and letting the wind blow, Einjeru hears the grass ruffling and the sound of a cane.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise? I never thought the infamous Copy Ninja had someone else that cared about him enough to visit." The gravel in his voice gave it away who was talking to her.

"Lord Danzo, may I ask what brings an elder like yourself to a grave such as this?" Einjeru kind of wanted to gag at her politeness due to the fact she was grieving and the fact that this man couldn't give a damn about it.

"I always visit fallen heroes graves. I feel it does the soul good to be acknowledged." Danzo was trying to be smooth about getting Kakashi's right eye, but didn't expect someone to be visiting his grave.

"I see... I was drawn to this grave for some odd reason, I couldn't say why." Einjeru tried to keep the skepticism and strain out of her voice. She was never one to lie unless absolutely necessary. She also internally groaned at the fact she may have to desecrate her own fathers grave later. _'May the shinigami have mercy on my soul for what I will have to do later... I can feel the grime oozing off of Lord Danzo. I can't let him have dad's eye...'_

Danzo looked for any sign of deceit, but couldn't find it. He made some hand signs and summoned his ANBU to him. "I wouldn't stay out too long. It's not good to be in the cemetery after dark."

Einjeru nods. "Of course sir. Have a good evening." Giving a smile, she decided to weave her signs the minute the elder and ANBU disappear. She needed to weave a genjutsu light enough where no one would notice, yet look natural.

A couple hours of chakra gathering and genjutsu weaving later, Einjeru sent a clone to get a shovel, and the items needed for transplanting organs. _'I need to be very quick about this...'_

Another couple hours of shoveling leads to her un-earthing Kakashi's grave. A voice sounds off, startling her. "Hey kid, you'd better have a good reason for digging up a shinobi's grave and use a genjutsu while doing so?"

Looking up at the source of the voice she pales. _'Of course a sannin would ask me what I'm doing...'_ Bringing the color back to her face, she brings out the transplant box. "I'm sorry... But I couldn't... I couldn't let them..."

His white hair flowed gently. "Let me guess, you're grabbing the sharingan?"

Einjeru looked down, abashed. "Yes sir... I couldn't let Danzo get it."

He looked at her, as if looking for some form of deceit and couldn't find it. "You know kid, pillaging a grave is frowned upon, if you do it for the wrong reason. How did you figure he was after it?"

"I've been visiting this grave the last few days, and constantly felt a presence. I just happened to be there during the time that he came to try and claim it, so I couldn't help it. I think that presence was timing a good time for him to come, so I knew I needed to act." Einjeru decided to pull the eye out and store it. The sound of the eye being pulled made her gag. "Oh kami..." She handed the box to Jiraiya, trying to hold back vomit.

"You're not used to this are you kid?" Taking the box and sealing it away, Jiraiya helped her in putting Kakashi back to rest. After resetting the grass and cleaning up the grave/leaving some flowers, he broaches the subject of the relationship to Kakashi. "No one would do something like this unless they know the person kid, so spill it. It's obvious that no one else except those you tell know."

Einjeru sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead and replaced her headband. "You hit the nail on the head, Master Jiraiya... Also, my name is Einjeru... I'm his kid, but he had no clue I existed. I wanted to keep it hidden, but I may need to take on his name. I already made somewhat of a name for myself as I am a chunin."

Giving a chuckle, Jiraiya nods. "I understand kid, but do you have proof? To say something like this could bring a lot of trouble."

She pulls out some papers out of her pouch which were DNA results and adoption papers. "This was done the year I was adopted. I believe all this goes to the right places but otherwise kept hidden unless otherwise needed. I need to see Lord Third."

Giving a nod, Jiraiya grabs her and teleports to Lord Thirds office and knocks on the door to receive a 'come in.'

Looking at the new comers, Lord Third smiles. "To why do I owe the honor of a visit from my old student and one of our fresh chunin?"

Jiraiya grinned like a mad man and sealed the room. "It's been a long time old man. I was thinking I was going to have to stop a grave robbery tonight."

"I'm sorry sir..." Einjeru looked pretty meek, but knew she needed to stand up. "You made a mistake burying him with his sharingan. Someone was constantly watching the grave."

Lord Third didn't like the fact that someone was so blatant when talking to him, but felt bad because he would have to bring upon punishment. "You know that can be construed as treason, correct?"

Einjeru nodded, but held a gaze. "I may have been a chunin at least 5 months, but I know when to look for shifty behavior sir, and Lord Danzo was exhibiting it. I was going to ask for something, but it could wait."

Lord Third nodded and gave a grandfatherly smile. "I was wondering when you were going to ask about your name. I'm the hokage, I'm always in the know about my underlings. I always knew, even if you were guarded about it."

Einjeru shifted in place before giving a nod. "I want to change it."

After hours of going through politics, spiritual bonding via a new ninjutsu and making arrangements for a puppy, Einjeru heads to her house and prepares for yet another mission, but as Einjeru Hatake. Passing through the village with a grin on her face, she passes by a blonde who was heading to what he calls the torture grounds.

At training ground seven, Anko grins sadistically at her genin victims. "Alright you three. I've gotten a pretty good gist of your capabilities. Pinkie!" She looks at Sakura like a tiger upon its unsuspecting victim. "You have are the weakest one on this squad, both physically and strategically. The only thing you have going for you is chakra control, so unless you want to be a medical ninja, you will continue the physical training and wear these training weights."

Sakura begrudgingly takes the weights, wanting to maintain her girly figure, leaving Anko to face Sasuke. "Uchiha, you are pretty good all around, but your chakra control can be refined as well as your hand to hand, so I want to start you on water walking and alternate with all of the chakra control exercises as well as training in more katas."

Sasuke nods, and asks about jutsus. Anko shrugs. "That'll be up to you guys after I test your natures. Now blondie. You are a chakra monster..." Knowing about the tenant, she continued. "Chakra control can only take you so far in your case. However, your hand to hand is abysmal. I'm pretty sure RJ can help all three of you in that department." She receives a nod.

Back at Einjeru's place, she reflects back on her interactions with Lord Third and Jiraiya. _'Oh Kami. I never thought I would would have the gall to stand up to Lord Third and one of the sannin... Both of them have the ability to end my life.'_

 _Flashback:_

Einjeru shifted in place before giving a nod. "I want to change it."

Jiraiya stepped forth. "Kid, I don't know if you thought this through or not, but not only politics come into play, you'd become a major target."

Einjeru met Jiraiya's gaze and stepped forth. "I have thought about it from the moment I attended his funeral and during my last mission, which may have caused my teammates deaths due to my being distracted. You're damn wrong if you think I hadn't!"

Jiraiya let his age and experience show in an attempt to calm down the almost raging girl before him. "Kid, you have no idea what it means to lose almost everything. I lost four students, and all of them were like kids to me."

It was the wrong thing to say to her. Her chakra started to surge and rage. "I don't? I don't know?! My father passed away before I got to know him! My teammates just died on my last mission! I don't even know my biological mother!" She wasn't aware of the sudden surge, and Jiraiya immediately wrote a seal to calm the raging chakra, applying it to her forehead and putting her in a full Nelson hold.

"Relax kid! If you don't I'll have to knock you out!"

Lord Third stood up and kept the grandfatherly look on his face. He seemed completely understanding and grabbed some coupons out of his drawer for the BBQ place. "It's ok. It's natural to react the way she did. Also, she looks as calm as can be due to the drain that the seal is causing. Let's go to eat, it's my treat, and Einjeru, please watch your tongue."

Einjeru went limp in Jiraiyas arms as she acknowledged Lord Thirds reprimand. "Yes sir..." She held back her tears and waited to be let down. Upon Jiraiya letting her down, a knock on the door revealed the village counsel. _'Oh dear... Was my outburst that bad?'_

Danzo looked at Einjeru and Jiraiya. "We felt a large burst of chakra. What was going on?"

Lord Third answered before anything could go wrong. "Just a little misunderstanding between underlings, right Einjeru?"

She felt the subtle undertone that meant there was no room for crap. "Y-y-yes." She looked at Danzo before turning to Lord Third and Jiraiya. "I'll go ahead."

Letting her down and removing the seal, Jiraiya kneels down. "We'll continue this conversation at the shop, but go clean yourself up as dealing with the counsel will take a while."

Looking at herself, she nodded. "Yes sir." She walked around the corner and peeked to see the door close. _'I need to hear this. Most likely it's about me. My chakra outburst was unusual. Either way...'_ "Shadow clone jutsu!" A clone appeared and crawled into the duct work while she ran to wash up.

Her clone crawled through the ducts, suppressing its chakra and listening in on the conversation. She wasn't too fond of what she heard though.

"That burst of chakra seemed like she getting ready to attack someone. This is unacceptable Hiruzen." Homura and Koharu were in agreement. They looked at Jiraiya, whom was holding Einjeru's seal behind his back.

"Honorable counselors, if it were that bad, Lord Third and I could have handled it. She was only a freshly minted chunin." He balled up the seal and stuck it in his pocket while being lectured by Danzo.

"If she's a chunin that only makes it worse. That means she knows better! I saw her in the cemetery only a few hours earlier, and she looked like she was up to something." Danzo's eye narrowed at the sannin and his former teammate. He slammed his cane on the ground. "I already had a peg knocked off by the last Uchiha and the demon brat! I refuse to acknowledge that a civilian brat has that kind of power."

Lord Third unleashed some KI that probably would have popped the clone had it not been for the fact that she needed to stay quiet, she probably would have. "Enough, you don't know a thing about half of our shinobi because you don't give a damn. She may have been civilian raised but that doesn't mean she wasn't shinobi born. Her academy scores rivaled those of clan raised shinobi, and she made kunoichi of the year. We were discussing that before you three interrupted."

Homura interceded at this point. "Our apologies Hiruzen, but you can only understand our concern."

"And you can understand that we had this handled." Lord Thirds eyes drifted up to the duct work in stating that he acknowledged the clones presence. "She is a young, fresh chunin who was mourning the loss of her teammates and biological father. She is human, first and foremost. She has lost her innocence quicker than anyone in her class. Doesn't that resemble a jonin we just lost?"

Koharu gasped. "You mean?"

"Yes, she acts just like Kakashi. Just a little headstrong and a little more rash."

The clone shed the tears it was holding in before crawling away to pop. As it popped, Einjeru was in the bathroom and slid down the door to sob. _'Why? Why did you say that Lord Third?'_

A couple hours later, her adopted mom came to the door saying Lord Third and Jiraiya was there to see her. "Einjeru, the hokage and someone else is here to see you."

"I'll be out soon. I just finished my necessary grooming." Einjeru finished brushing her hair and came out. Looking at Lord Third and Jiraiya, she bowed. "I apologize for making you wait. I..."

Jiraiya gave a knowing smile. "It's okay kid. I can tell that you were grieving for at least an hour. Your hair is still wet meaning you spent the past hour cleaning yourself up."

Einjeru was curious before she remembered the window in the bathroom. "Were you peeping on me?!"

"You're not the only to use shadow clones kid. After the counselors left, we discussed someone in the ducts, but when you were in the bathroom, my clone popped, telling me you were getting ready, but sitting on the floor crying, which was roughly when we heard the clone pop in the office."

"It was me, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hear, but I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't come home to clean up." Einjeru held her right hand, looking at the two of them.

Lord Third sighed. "You have a bad habit of not listening to instructions, but it has its merits. Your were also right about Danzo and I set him straight after you popped. I said what I did having faith in your strength growing and felt it was necessary to have Jiraiya instill the wrath of kami in you hence the following and... even though I don't condone it... peeping."

Jiraiya had a girlish giggle. "You are developing quite nicely though..."

Einjeru didn't hesitate in sending an uppercut to Jiraiya's chin. "I'd appreciate it if you would keep your eyes level."

Lord Third chuckled and gestured towards the door for the dinner he promised.

At the BBQ restaurant, Lord Third encouraged her to order what she wanted, and ended up paying for the ultimate platter. Giving a sigh, he looks at Einjeru and pulled out a scroll. "I had this drafted in case the time arose where you would want to take Kakashi's namesake. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

Einjeru kept her voice level and rested her chin on her hands. "It's understandable Lord Third. If my dad hadn't done what he did, then Naruto and the others would have died instead right?"

Lord Third was surprised that Einjeru knew about it. "That's a high ranked secret. How did you find out?"

"No offense Lord Third, but this village sucks in keeping secrets. The rumor mill was very active... Especially when it comes to Naruto... My adoptive mom and I had an argument about him and it was after dad's death that it got worse... She _blamed_ him."

Lord Third looked at her in disbelief. "You know what Naruto is?"

"He's someone in my age group. A kid, but a container." Einjeru shakes her head. "I would never hurt him or share that I know this. I wish I could blame my adopted mother, but I went and researched it on my own."

Jiraiya shrugs. "Well she didn't break your law and she seems genuine in her actions. I did hear about the person who started the rumor about Naruto's tenant."

Lord Third put his hand up and handed Einjeru the scroll. "I'll discuss this with you later Jiraiya. However, Einjeru, when you sign this there's no turning back."

Einjeru pulled out a pen from her pouch and signed without hesitation. "I know this Lord Third, but I feel there's no other way..." As the pen scribble died down, the meat arrived. "At least I'll have some connection to him."

Lord Third smiled. "There is something else. The dog summons was passed down in the Hatake clan and will only sign with those who have the blood. Naturally when someone uses the summoning jutsu without being signed to a contract, either nothing happens, or a representative of a potential summons comes, or the user ends up disappearing from this plane of existence. But in the case of a summoning clan being passed on through bloodline, an animal will appear."

Jiraiya had to chime in at this point. "Are you sure about this? She's the same age as Naruto and his teammates, and they don't have access to summons yet."

"She's a chunin, Jiraiya. Not to mention, the leaf needs their summon clans. Dogs aren't always used for battle."

"I still think it's too soon..."

"Let me try!" Einjeru blurted out before covering her mouth. "Please, it won't kill us."

Lord Third smiles before gesturing to the food. "After you eat. You're going to need the energy."

She looks and sees the meat. "Let's eat."

At the training grounds 45 minutes later, Lord Third and Jiraiya teach her the necessary hand-seals and explain what needs to be done with the blood before leaving her to her own devices. Figuring they'd come back later, Einjeru started training.

Lord Third and Jiraiya decided to pass through the other training grounds. Coming across Naruto and his teammates being trained into the ground had the two impressed. Jiraiya was the first to speak. "He seems to be doing just well without me... sensei."

"He has found friends and people that care about him, but that doesn't mean cut yourself out of the picture. I believe in time you'll be able to have a place in his heart, but let them train for now and prepare for the trials ahead." Lord Third thought about what the shinigami said to him about Naruto changing, and hopes that the blonde never loses his innocence.

"The chunin exams. They're being held here this time, right?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure Kakashi would have put them up for it, just to help them mature, but now Anko is in charge of them and I have no idea what she has in mind for them."

Jiraiya nods. "Maybe, just maybe I have an idea. Why not have Einjeru go on some missions with them?"

"If only it was that easy Jiraiya. Training with them, maybe, but missions are another." Lord Third felt that Jiraiya's idea would help mend the hole that was undoubtedly forming in her heart.

"She needs to be around others, that understand the pain she's going through. We both know she's suffering in silence because she has no one she can talk to about it. Besides, what's going to happen when Anko is needed somewhere else and an emergency happens. Einjeru is a chunin as you've said and can lead when Anko isn't there."

"Fine, I concede, but not until after the chunin exams. I want to give her some missions that will prepare her for what comes. Shall we go and check on her?" Lord Third starts heading back towards where they left Einjeru to see her meditating. Jiraiya interrupts her and asks how it's going.

"I was waiting on you two to come back. I mastered the hand seals and was building up chakra since I don't know exactly how much is needed."

Lord Third nodded, knowing that the power of a summon is limited by how much chakra is put into it.

She bit her thumb, knowing a blood sacrifice was needed and started calling/forming the signs. "Inoshishi, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji! Summoning jutsu!" A huge puff of smoke appeared revealing a heno heno moheji before Einjeru disappeared.

Jiraiya panicked. "I knew something like this would happen!" He looked at Lord Third who was calm and expected it. He puffed out smoke and Einjeru re-appeared with what looked to be a puppy in her hands.

"I don't even know what happened. I appeared, was led to a nursery and a puppy crawled into my hands. All they said is 'raise it and it'll come home when its ready.' So I guess I train my ninken?"

Jiraiya had a look of disbelief on his face. "Kid, I don't know how dogs operate, but I'm pretty sure its a test."

Lord Third sighed. "When Kakashi first summoned, he got Pakkun as a puppy. He raised it into a capable delivery pug as well as a great tracker. One day Pakkun disappeared on him and appeared when summoned, along with 7 more dogs. It looks like you received a husky pup."

When Lord Third finished, the pup looked up at everyone with blue eyes and yipped before licking Einjeru's face. Giving a smile and setting it down, she immediately sighs. "Great... Another argument with my mom..." Before anyone can ask why, Einjeru continued. "My adopted mom is a cat person and hoards cats. She will quickly tell me to get rid of..." She looked at the pup and its silver underbelly to find it's anatomy. "Her... She's so pretty..."

"There is the Inuzuka clan. They love taking care of animals and can help you train her and can keep her in their kennels if need be."

Einjeru felt so defeated, but had to rebute. "Thank you sir, but I shouldn't have to ask someone else to house _my_ summon... I think it's time I moved out on my own... But until I do, I guess I can ask them to house..." Thinking of a name for her ninken, her thoughts went to the underbelly. "Shiruba. Well I better get going. Thank you very much Lord Third and Master Jiraiya."

After she disappeared they went on to watch Naruto and the others train.

 _Present:_

They get there to see RJ was giving them a lecture. Figuring they can learn about where RJ came from, they decided to listen.

"Now dudes and dudettes, let me tell you a little something about what I am capable of. As you guys have seen, I am capable of calling forth my inner animal to assist me in battle. It takes time to find your inner animal and sometimes you'll find it quickly and other times it may take the help of others to find. I think I have bored you guys enough for today. I think your leader is here." He turns to see Lord Third come over.

"I see you guys are working hard. I feel one day you guys will truly surpass us." He gives a ginger smile and starts to head back to his office to do some work and get his complete report from Jiraiya.

RJ continued with the others and led them to JKP, explaining along the way what is expected. "I decided to hire you guys and a couple others to help run my shop instead of requesting D-ranks. I feel it is roundabout and since you guys will training there as well, I feel you might want to make up for the lack of income from not taking such missions. Obviously, you'll be fed and will be given breaks as well as critiques. It doesn't stop there, but you guys generally get the gist of it."

They get there and bypass the kitchen to head up to the loft. "You'll be training, working and for some of you sleeping here." When they get in there, they see Haku. Naruto gave a big grin.

"You came!"

Haku gave a minute nod before stepping forward. "I appeared as you asked, but why here if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto chuckled. "I figured since you're still getting your bearings, you might as well have a way to make some money. Plus this will allow us to get to know each other more. Either way, time for my shift. Transform!" In Naruto's place was a 6'2" Brunette wearing a green t-shirt, an orange apron and hat, and some khaki's. "What do you guys think? Think the Civvies will notice?"

Haku ascended his impressed manners to the simple transformation. "I think that the civilians are idiots, but impressive transformation nonetheless."

Sasuke grunts (old habits die hard.) "Hard to believe that the civilians think of you in such a manner and that the goof off in the academy actually pulls off decent transformation."

Sakura smiles. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the girls would swarm all over you. You have a great transformation."

R.J. nods. "It's perfect Naruto, now go on while I get the others uniforms." Naruto acknowledges it and heads down to the kitchen while R.J. gets the uniforms.

Weeks pass and JKP became a very popular spot in the village. From deliveries like Ichiraku to birthday parties, R.J. ended up running one of the most successful shops in the village due to everything that was offered. It got to the point where shops requested genin to spy for them and find out what was making them so successful. Unfortunately for such shops, Team 7 was advancing so quickly that they were able to detect who was spying, which allowed them to change their tactics and make even more money.

They eventually got the attention of the chunin and jonin of the village. Unfortunately for them, R.J. didn't serve alcoholic beverages, but they enjoyed the pizza regardless. A certain black clad chunin got annoyed by all the teams she was assigned to bragging about this place that she decided to pay a visit. Walking in, she gave a whiff and smiled. "They weren't kidding... It smells great in here." An explosion went off in the kitchen and R.J. emerged, covered in flour to calm down the shinobi clientele before they rushed the kitchen with kunai ablaze.

"Uhhh... You alright?" Einjeru looks at R.J. confused.

"Perfect. Just an experiment gone horribly wrong... At least the kitchen didn't catch fire." R.J. looked at her. "You weren't kidding about the few times I'd see you around. I haven't seen you since the funeral."

Einjeru cringed a little. "At least you recognized me. Either way, since you're one of the..." She struggled to find the right word. "Food makers, what do you recommend?"

R.J. nods. "First of all welcome to JKP. Secondly, I recommend the Thriller Gorilla Pizza with extra banana. Every thing is better with bananas."

Einjeru chuckles and sits at the bar. "I'll take a couple of slices of Thriller Gorilla and a water. I need the energy since I have another mission soon... I swear this village takes its ninja for granted."

R.J. nods. "Have you had a day off?"

"Wish I could afford it. Only time I can take off is when injured, which in my case is few and far between. Also, my adopted mom is making me pay rent and it's totally unreasonable." Einjeru shakes her head. "Sorry."

R.J. shakes his head. "Hard work pays off in time dudette. Someone will be out with your pizza and water shortly." He heads back to the kitchen.

20 minutes later, R.J. emerges with a whole pizza. "I know you only said a couple slices, but I gave you the rest of the pie on the house."

Einjeru looked on in amazement. "I couldn't. Also, I may come back more. This place is so inviting and smells delicious."

"Well you should. It looks like you need it. Please take it." R.J. seemed to feel bad even though he only met her once before. "Besides, maybe your team could use the energy."

Einjeru smirked. "Is this a marketing gimmick?"

"Yes and no. It helps spread the word, but I am genuinely concerned. You look like you're running on fumes. Now have a slice and fuel up." R.J. heads back to the kitchen, leaving Einjeru to eat the pizza.

After their shift, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke meet up with Anko at the training ground. "Alright brats, I've been talking with one of my friends about doing a cross training, and she agreed. She said that you guys are all from the same year. What they don't know is how hard you guys have been training, so if you guys lose a spar against these guys, you'll wish you hadn't because my boot camp will be worse than before."

She turns to see them walking into the training grounds. With a sigh of content and a look of 'you're so buying me dango today,' Anko announced the beginning of training. "Blondie is sparring against dog boy!" Naruto gave a grin and a brunette with markings on his face scowls at Anko while a white dog with brown on its ears hiding in the hood of the jacket barks.

"Pinkie, you'll be sparring with Hyuga." Sakura nods while an inky blue haired girl with pale lavender eyes touches her pointer fingers together and shyly says 'ok'.

"Uchiha, You're against glasses." Sasuke gives his typical demeanor and a tall for his age kid with a high collar and dark glasses nods.

After the match ups were decided, Kiba and Naruto square up in the middle of the training grounds. "It must be our lucky day Akamaru! We get the dobe as our sparring partner!" He gets into fighting position.

Naruto gives a chuckle. "You obviously have no idea what we've gone through the last few weeks have you? Not that it matters to you. No matter, I'll show why you shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

Kurenai immediately palms her face. "Kiba, you are an idiot..."

Anko starts grinning from her place as the officiator for the spar. "Alright brats... BEGIN!"


	6. Brutality And Healing Part 1

REVIEWS:

* * *

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek Thanks for the review. I think Hana and RJ could be friends, but because cooking used to be such a big part of my life, I figured I would put it in as the catalyst for RJ and Ayame to become friends and more eventually.

bob19h That... is not outside the realm of possibilities. We may do the Land of Snow as an arc. If we decide to go that route, it will show how Kurama even knows what a train is. Haha.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay. Both Einjeru Hatake and I are busy working on other IRL projects respectively, so we write when we can and have time. She surprised me by e-mailing me this nearly finished product yesterday. So thank her for her hard work. :D .

And thank you for your patience. Faves, Follows, and Reviews are greatly appreciated. Much Love.

* * *

NOW

* * *

Brutality and Healing

By Einjeru Hatake and Shinobi Gatana

Trigger Warning: A moment of OC Marital Abuse

* * *

The moment that the word begin was said, Team 7 dashed at their assigned opponents. Anko said to them over the span of their training that they needed to end a fight before it began and to avoid posturing as the sooner one struck the less time the opponent can make hand signs or defend themselves. The only exception was when you need to bide time to come up with something and to be able to get into your opponent's mind long enough for it to work.

Naruto charged at Kiba without the slightest bantering. Before he was halfway, Kiba was making Akamaru stay out of it, but Akamaru sensed the danger his master was in and charged at Naruto, whom flipped over Akamaru and landed behind Kiba, aiming for a reverse elbow.

In kind, Kiba moved forward slightly, which allowed him to reduce the impact by half and keep him in battle longer. 'Damn it! How is the dobe that good?'

Kurenai was appalled by how brutal Naruto was being and was about to intervene before Anko nipped it in the bud.

"Cool it Kurenai! I trained them to end a fight before it begins if they can, and to avoid posturing unless it would distract one's enemy." Anko also thought about when they started using their ranger powers and told them not to relinquish that rule unless they're on an S-Ranked stealth mission.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes in disagreement but looked on as Kiba regained his bearings. She then looks to the girls and was surprised about Sakura's actions. 'I hope she didn't forget that Hinata could just close her tenketsu…'

Hinata was surprised by the gall Sakura was showing. Sakura was always defeated by Hinata in the academy, and it was something that her pride couldn't allow. She may be a nice, relatively soft-spoken person, but she started fighting back, a fire lit under her. She struck Sakura's tenketsu.  
It seemed like Hinata was starting to get the upper hand as Sakura's chakra points were being closed. However, Sakura got an idea and started encroaching on Naruto's sparring area.

Kurenai was about to jump in again before being stopped by Anko putting a hand on her shoulder, and having a look that says 'Let's watch how this pans out.'

Sakura started springing her plan into action, as she was halfway to being done and in the perfect position to spring it. "Hey Naruto, weren't you supposed to ask Hinata on a date when we got back to Konoha from our first A-Rank?"

Naruto groaned internally before having an immediate reply. "Sakura-chan, this is not the time to talk about that!"

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. 'Is this real? Is she lying?' She noticed how Naruto technically didn't dismiss what was said, but found herself distracted enough that Sakura came in for the knockout.

She fell to the ground, not unconscious, but teary-eyed. Not only did it sting, but the potential that it was all just a trick and she fell for it easily.  
Sakura called over saying their spar was finished, and helped Hinata up and discreetly pointed to Naruto. "You're welcome, now go get him Hinata."

The attention was turned to Shino and Sasuke, who were sizing each other up by circling one another. Sasuke eventually disappeared and reappeared behind Shino, looking for a devastating blow, but started feeling a drain and jumped back. 'What is this? I felt like my chakra was being sapped away.'  
His eyes narrowed and morphed into the Sharingan, helping to gain an insight into what his opponent is going to do. The moment he activated them, he noticed chakra flowing out of Shino and surrounding him.

"Anko sensei is right about ending the battle before it begins. Why? Because you can find yourself in an unfavorable position. You should forfeit the match."

Sasuke tsk'ed and narrowed his eyes seeing that the mass of chakra was a massive amount of insects. He flipped backward; looking for an opening, but the bugs kept sapping away at his chakra and started causing an unexpected effect. As more and more of his chakra was being sapped, he noticed a build-up inside that he couldn't explain and before he knew it an arc of lightning surged and affected the bugs on him and the trail of bugs coming toward him.

Shino recalled the insects to check them and saw they weren't dead but in need of some attention. "I concede, my insects are in need of attention."

Sasuke looked at his hands like they were foreign. 'What was that just now?'

Naruto walked up to Hinata, scratching the back of his head. "Hi Hinata… Sakura was…"  
Hinata's heart was racing as she hoped for this kind of moment in the academy, but her mind had other thoughts as he mentioned Sakura's name and kind of said aloud what she was thinking. "She was kidding, wasn't she?"

Naruto panicked seeing a sad expression on her face and started stuttering. "N-n-n-nooo! While we were on our mission as everything was going to, for lack of a better expression, to hell in a handbasket… I said to Sakura that maybe I should ask you out since you were nice and all… Ya know? She kind of agreed and used that to her advantage and I'm sorry."

Her face was redder than a cherry and her heart raced. "Naruto… I…N-N…" She collapsed into his arms, a smile adorning her features.

"Hinata?! Hey, wake up!" Naruto was panicking as he was sure someone was going to say it was his fault something happened.

Kurenai chuckled at the innocent expressions that Naruto was demonstrating even though he beat Kiba to the ground. She walked over to explain. "She is rather shy when it comes to demonstrating her emotions toward you. She kind of just overloaded. It's not your fault."

Naruto still was panicking but calmed down some. He held her close and smiled. "That's a bit of a relief, but I'm still nervous…"

"Hey! What did you do to her?!"

'Here we go…' Naruto sighed, shook his head and put on his calm mask. "I didn't do a thing. She fainted in my arms. She's perfectly fine Kiba. Your sensei just said so."

"I don't care! You could have hurt her for all we know!" Kiba was starting to be on the verge of annoying and pushing Naruto's mask.

"I didn't. We were just talking…"

Kurenai shook her head and bopped Kiba. "Idiot… I was watching the whole time."  
He whined like a kid rather than acting like a ninja and glared at Naruto.

* * *

At JKP, Einjeru came in, smelling the aroma. "Ah, it smells delicious in here as always." She looked around to see only R.J. and Haku.  
Haku came over and welcomed her. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. Dining in?"

"Yes, please. Where is everyone? It's normally bustling in here."

"Probably training. However, you're here to eat aren't you?"

"Yes, lead the way."

Haku leads her to a table, gets her choice of drink, and leaves her be.

Heaving a sigh, she pulls out some classifieds and a picture of her old squad. 'You guys were right… After everything is said and done you guys were right. The plan worked, and I'm here… Working myself to the ground to forget the pain in my heart, as well as avoiding my parents. I always asked "What would you guys do," and you'd never have an answer. Unfortunately, now I have nowhere to turn as I am on my own. You guys were my rock…'

R.J. comes up with a warming smile. "Your usual, I assume?"

Einjeru couldn't help but smile. "Sure, extra banana if you don't mind. I'm having a bad day…"

He notices the photo and nods. "Of course. Also, have you talked to anyone?"  
Einjeru found it an odd question for him to ask, considering she was nothing more than a patron of his business but felt comfortable enough to answer. "To be honest, I don't have anyone to talk to… Lord Third is too busy, everyone else in my age group is a genin and are as busy as I am, and… my adoptive parents are still being unreasonable…"

"I believe we went down this road last time. I also noticed the classifieds. Aren't you a little young to move out on your own?"

"At least rent would be reasonable… My teammates and sensei were all urging me to try and talk it out with them before it got to this point, but my parents did something that broke the camel's back and I refuse to accept they were right for it."

"May I ask what they did?"  
Einjeru looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "I want to say, but I can't. For some odd reason, I feel as if you'd get upset about it."

"Well how about this, I bring your pizza and we can talk. I can sense this has bottled up too much for you to handle, and you need to heal."

"You'd be willing to play counselor to someone like me?"

"I think it would be beneficial for everyone." R.J. had a bit of thought coming into his mind. 'Whether you notice it or not, you're undergoing a change. I feel that much.' He goes to grab the pizza and came back to notice all the papers and pictures gone.

"I figured I was going to need a clear table…" Einjeru looked less comfortable than a moment ago.

"Relax, I am not here to judge, but we need to rip the bandage off if you're going to feel the least bit better."

"I know… It's just hard to say at the age of 12-13 you've had the ANBU called on you by your parents for defending yourself…"

To say R.J. had a damn good poker face was an understatement when he heard that. He asked her to repeat that and then go into details.

As Einjeru unfolded the complicated story, a door slammed open, and Einjeru immediately felt a familiar presence. "Dad… Or should I say Okami…"

R.J. felt the tenseness in her voice and tried to remediate the situation by being professional. "Welcome, may I get you a slice of our specialty?"

"I'm just here for her." Okami pointed at Einjeru, a glare setting in his eye. "Your mother and I haven't seen you for almost a whole day, and it's obvious you aren't on a mission."

Einjeru was hesitant to say anything before something lit up inside, and made her feel nothing but anger. Her head twisted towards her adopted father her own glare matching his own. "Oh? You mean since that time you and mom called the ANBU on me for defending

myself against you? After you tried to hit me for no good reason?!" In her fit of rage, she forgot R.J. and Haku were there and let her chakra surge. "You ought to be lucky that I have enough self-restraint not to end you after what you two pulled!" As her anger came down, she looked to the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. It took the slamming of a door and an empty restaurant to make Einjeru realize that maybe she went overboard.

R.J. took advantage of the situation by putting his hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye. "It's ok. Go sit down and relax." He pushes her towards the booth, the thought from earlier, coming back. 'Now I definitely know, but she has to realize it herself before I can help.' He looks to Okami and internally snickers knowing the Japanese meaning before telling him that Einjeru had no intentions of going home.

Okami tries to square up before hearing someone come in.  
He turns to see team seven, dirty from training and glares at Naruto, who couldn't care less. One of the benefits of being on a team that was starting to support him... even if just a little. He was growing stronger by the day, inside and out.

"Hey Okami, instead of glaring at someone who has no part in your situation, maybe you should probably go because I'm sure the ANBU has been notified." R.J. still kept his professionalism about him and tried to keep a situation from escalating by telling Team 7 to go clean themselves up and relax in the loft.

Okami left, but not before telling Einjeru that she was kicked out of the house and that she has 24 hours to collect her things. "This is for thinking you're grown enough to survive on your own."  
With the door slamming and Team 7 upstairs, Einjeru slumped and sobbed. "Damn it! Oh, damn it all…"  
R.J. couldn't help but be concerned now. "Did you want to stay here for now? I have space upstairs."

"I couldn't intrude like that… Also, sorry for my outburst… This happened before a couple of days ago, and all of us were stumped on why I just had a large burst like that…"

R.J. had a knowing look on his face, but ultimately gave her some help. "Alright, but if you don't find a place to live within a couple of months, you're in the loft, no questions. Ok?"

Einjeru didn't know what to say. "I guess… I'm not used to someone being kind and insistent like this."

"More like it's unusual for you to encounter it."

Team seven came back in to see them talking and came over. Naruto was the first to speak. "R.J. we made it through Anko sensei's training today. What do you have for us to do?"

R.J. looked at Einjeru and team seven. "You guys will be doing a little peer mentoring." He gestures to Einjeru. "This is Einjeru, I think you guys may find something in common with her in time, but get to know her and listen. Also, Einjeru, be yourself. You may find yourself among friends here." With that last instruction, R.J. disappears into the kitchen.

Einjeru looks at them and an unbearable silence sets in. Looking at the pizza pie that was left, she offers some. "You guys hungry?"

Team seven sits in the booth, mostly chatting among themselves with Einjeru listening and being so quiet that they forget she's there at times, at least until Sakura says something. "So Einjeru, what rank are you? I've never seen you around."

"Oh, I'm a chunin… I made it during my first six months…"

Naruto was amazed by that. "I hope we can make it to chunin in our first go," happy Anko kept them a little in the know about all things Ninja that they would have to know and/or learn in time.

"I'm sure you will. You guys looked like you were training hard."

"Believe it!" Naruto jokingly shouts. He narrowly dodges Sakura's roundhouse. He didn't even notice she got up, which spoke wonders of her new training with Anko and RJ.

Sasuke nods and addresses the elephant in the room. "R.J. never mentioned your last name."

Einjeru went rigid. She wasn't quite ready to tell anyone, let alone team seven of her biological roots, but with what R.J. said, he was essentially hinting at telling them. "Alright, but do you mind if we go to a private place?"

* * *

They end up at the stone faces, overlooking the village. Einjeru looks at them, heaving a sigh. "I'll give a full introduction, but please hold your questions. I will do the best I can to answer them. My name is Einjeru Hatake. I like to read, train and go on missions. I dislike people being treated unfairly and people who judge without getting to know one another. I don't really have much of a dream anymore…"

Naruto felt a slight undertone of sadness with her last statement. "It had something to do with Kakashi sensei, didn't it?"

"You hit the nail on the head. Kakashi was my biological dad. I always wanted to meet him and get to know him. I was adopted so I only knew of him what was told to me."

Sasuke gives a nod. "It was similar to my dad except he trained me once in a while. My mom had always told me about how my father was proud of me."

Einjeru looked at Sasuke curiously. "I never expected to hear that of you based on our academy days."

Sakura then looked at Einjeru. "How old are you? You can't be that much older than us."

Einjeru nods. "You're right, I'm not. I'm a month and a week younger than Naruto, but I was bumped up a year due to my skills."

Naruto felt a light bulb go off. "Oh yeah! Didn't you have a different last name?"

"Yes, but I requested a name change since it would seem like the Hatake clan died off even though there was technically still one alive. Also, I wanted to feel closer to him…"  
At that statement, Naruto gripped his stomach.

Einjeru looked at them. "I hope you guys aren't upset that I never talked to you until now…"

"I'm sure you were busy with missions. By the way, who was that guy that trying to be intimidating towards you? You seemed familiar with him."

Einjeru heaved a sigh. "My adopted dad. My adopted parents and I are not on good terms right now. The last few days have been a whirlwind and they don't like the independent attitude that I seemingly 'grown.' Ever since my teammates died in a suicide plan making me the messenger to bring home bad news… Things have been rocky with them. Before they were alright with me being a ninja and now they want me to devote every penny to them and it's burning me out just to have spending money after missions. We had an argument maybe less than 24 hours ago and he tried to strike at me. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed him by the wrist, nearly breaking it. Because of that, they decided I was being unruly enough to warrant the ANBU being involved."  
To say the three of them were astonished that something like that happened was an understatement.

* * *

Even Kushina wanted to rage and she was nothing more than a chakra construct.  
"Why that—Ooohhh! I want to beat him into next week! Dattebane!"

Minato sweatdropped at the indignant speech of his wife inside his son's seal. "Honey, as much as we want to make right the wrongs that have been done, maybe we should first understand that Kakashi has a kid…"

At that moment, both of them realized that Kakashi had done something and hadn't rectified it.

Kushina began to rage again. "If I find that student of yours in the afterlife I'm going to give him a piece of my mind dattebane!"

* * *

Naruto got a devious grin on his face. "Anyone feeling up for a prank?"  
Einjeru looked confused and paled. "No. No no no. My adopted parents hate you. That is a very bad idea."

"I don't care if they hate me. You're my friend now and I care about how you feel."  
Sakura and Sasuke nodded at the sentiment. "Naruto is right."

"Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us." Sakura sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Hn, I do agree the prank is a bad idea." Sasuke turns his head to Naruto. "But it will not deter him, and at least it will give me an excuse to work on my stealth skills."

Einjeru sighs in defeat. "You have an opportunity. He kicked me out and I need to pack my stuff."

Sakura was shocked. "You were kicked out?! You have to be about 12! Where are you going to go?"

"I'm thinking of this as survival training and just doing my home hunting on my downtime. You'll probably see me at the pizzeria frequently with the classifieds. R.J. gave me two months to find a place or I'm to move in upstairs." She rubbed her arm, unsure of whether or not to tell them about her bursts.

Naruto notices the uncomfortable tick and smiles. "It's ok. You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable."

"Sorry, it's just I've been having bursts lately that I normally don't have." She hoped to change the topic. "I should probably head over to their house and pack while you guys plan your prank…"

* * *

At Einjeru's adopted house, she hears her mother screaming.  
"What were you thinking?! Without you taking jobs, she was our only source of income and ability to survive!"  
"I gave us one less mouth to feed. Besides, she wasn't on a mission and decided to back-mouth me."  
Einjeru's fist balled up before she took a deep, quiet breath and silently dashed upstairs. Keeping an ear on the conversation, she packed quietly.

"Einjeru? Back-mouth? You're drunk."

"Maybe I am, but she's become rather defiant as of late and hangs out at that pizza place where that demon works."

"I feel you're being too harsh." Her mom silently wonders, 'And maybe I've been too hard on her as well…'

A throat clearing got their attention. "It's perfectly fine. If Okami thinks that's what's best, then it is what is. I will find my way on my own. And it's not like there aren't two able bodies adults here who can work."

Okami's face reddened in rage, but he kept his mouth shut for the time being.

Team 7 sits outside, hearing everything. Naruto is somewhat crestfallen that Einjeru would actually try to truly move out instead of trying to work things out. The feeling of living alone with no one that cares about you started to show.

Sasuke noticed and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Remember, one of them was the same guy that was belittling her earlier and giving you a glare that you don't deserve." Sasuke realized he was slowly beginning not to consider his team dead weight, and Naruto backed up what he promised in Wave Country. He also took note that his own blood was starting to boil at how this piece of fecal matter is treating his daughter. 'Adopted or not... if you had put your hands on my mother... You wouldn't have been alive long enough to summon the Anbu.'

"I'm not trying to sound like a fangirl or anything like that," Sakura worded carefully. "But Sasuke is right. Even though everyone deserves to live with their family, it's not that ideal, as you, Sasuke and now even Einjeru are demonstrating."

"As annoying as this is, Einjeru is doing this for herself. We should pay attention,

as we may have missed some of their conversation."

The conversation turned to full-on yelling, as Einjeru's mother was arguing that it's not ok when Einjeru has nowhere to go. Okami is yelling back, essentially contradicting her. Einjeru is sitting there quietly, unsure of what to do, until…

**SLAP** *PUNCH* **SLAP**

Team 7 and Einjeru heard the loud cracks of someone being struck and Einjeru looked at her adopted mother, nursing the left side of her face.  
"Mom?!" Einjeru looked at Okami, who was shaking out his hand. Her demeanor changed and her voice got low. "Mom, please leave."

"But Einjeru… It's—"

"No buts! I don't want you to see what I'm about to do."

Team 7 got worried and rang the doorbell.

Einjeru had a questioning look on her face before she realized Team 7 was supposed to be coming along. "Could you answer the door actually, I forgot I had friends coming to help me."

As her mother left, Einjeru immediately gave Okami a left hook. "Don't you dare strike her like that. You may have hit me, hurt me, spurned me, and burned me. I have been cleaned up by your medical friends so the signs were never shown. You have done to me many wrongs, but it's only served to make me strong. You, however, made one grave mistake among many. Striking my mother in my presence…"

Team 7 and her mom came in the room to see Okami nursing his right jaw and Einjeru with her fist balled. She faces them and sighs. "Could you take mom to JKP. I'll be along soon." She faces Okami again, A dark look in her eye. "You have some time to think of what you're going to do to make up for that and if you hurt her like that again, I will make you pray to the Shinigami that I end your miserable sorry ass quickly because I will find ways that not even T&I thought of yet, as well as introducing you to my seven levels of hell, and even after that I can get a friend who's training in medical ninjutsu to just patch you up so I can do it all over again. Also, maybe, just maybe I'll grant you the decency of ending your pitiful existence in your sleep… The thing is you wouldn't know when, and no one would ever find your body. Even if they did, it would be so mutilated that those who found you wouldn't be able to identify you. Hell. There won't be enough left of you to find. And that's only if I can't convince my mom to leave you like the little bitch you are." She turned with her storage scroll in hand and went to go check on her mother.

* * *

At JKP, team 7 managed to get Einjeru's mom settled while they go whip up a pizza. R.J. notices and gets a recap of what happened. Einjeru came in looking like she screwed up. Seeing her mother, she goes to the booth and sits.

"Einjeru, I have a lot to discuss with you. I feel you're old enough to understand now…"

"If this has to do with that low-life I gave a left-hook to then save it, mom. Nothing you say can redeem him."

"I am well aware, and all of these incidents as of late have made me realize that as well. I just want you to understand some of his background because I feel you are going to have to start watching your back more."

"Watching my back? What's going on?"

"Your adopted father… When I first met him, he was a low-ranking member of the Yakuza, otherwise known as the mafia. I met him in the land of steam when I was of the age to be married off to a wealthy family. He was quite the charmer and was building quite the reputation for himself. He said he was from the Hidden Leaf Village in the land of fire and thought I was the most beautiful woman he'd seen."

"Yet, nowadays he resorts to striking you… Real charmer…"

"Well, after we were engaged, he started moving through the ranks and we were living with a lot of money, but I preferred to keep it modest. A few years go by and I wanted a child… However, every time I conceived, I wasn't able to keep…"

"Mom, I…"

"It's ok. We heard that the orphanage was overfilled due to the fox attack at the time and in November; a baby girl had been born. Her mother passed away from the birthing and no one knew who the father was. The only thing that was known was the baby's name."

"It was me…"

"When we adopted you, I beseeched your adopted father to cut back on the jobs a little, just so he could help raise the baby girl we adopted. He stopped completely, not thinking of the problems it would cause. All the supplies necessary for maintaining a baby were very expensive and all of the money we had dwindled. He started taking jobs again, but started to change after you started at the academy."

"I noticed he was drinking a lot more… He definitely got more aggressive when punishing me…"

"I should've stopped it then, but I thought it would make you stronger."

"I can take anything he throws at me, but no way am I taking him hitting you. I would kill him before I

let him hit you again…"

Her mother paled at the thought of her killing Okami. "Einjeru, you must promise me that will not do that, even if he hurts me. Please, if anything do your duty and turn him over to the ANBU, but please don't kill him. He's not worth tangling with the Yakuza."

The pizza was set on the table, with R.J. listening. "I say your mother is right on this one kid, also I think it's best you come upstairs for a spell."

"Alright, mom, the pizza's on me, so go on and eat." Einjeru follows R.J. upstairs to see he's locking the door so no one can interrupt.

"Alright, remember that agreement we made?"

"About the 2 months?"

"Yes, I'm going back on that. You need to have an eye kept on you, and judging from how your mother is acting, it's safe to say you painted a target on your back when you struck him."

"She has a bruise on her face R.J.! How can you justify that?!"

"I can't, but I can do her a favor and make her worries less. Also, Team 7 set up their prank while you were talking and I wanted you to see it."

"Oh?"

The two watch the prank from his surveillance system, Einjeru wondering how he managed something like that to see Okami grumbling and an explosion of paint goes off. The kitchen and in turn Okami was covered in orange, pink and blue paint. Einjeru tried so hard but failed to keep her laughter under wraps.  
R.J. was impressed, not only by the prank but by how big Einjeru's smile was and how loud she was laughing. A part of him wanted to see more of the relatively happy pre-teen, and the other part wanted to see how far she would grow if in the right environment. He got a look on his face that when Einjeru turned, she felt like she had to tell him something.  
"R.J.?" She started rubbing her upper arm. "If I'm going to stay here… Can you help with something?"

"Depends on what it is. I can help with a lot of things."

She looks down at the ground, unsure of how to put her bursts into words. "I've been getting really angry lately… Which is unusual for me, and when I do… I feel this surge of power that doesn't feel like my normal chakra… I feel a wind roar and thunder crashing…"

At this moment, Team 7 comes in, somewhat hearing the last part. Naruto and Sasuke grinned like maniacs, and Sakura gave a small smile.  
Naruto came down from his grin. "Can I tell her R.J.?! Can I?"

"Calm down idiot. She might not understand it coming from you."

"I think R.J. should. He's the most knowledgeable, and we've all had different experiences." Sasuke warned, having just experienced his animal spirit slightly somewhat recently with team 8.

Flashback

Shortly after the joint team sparring exercises with Team Eight, Sasuke felt extremely weak, but didn't dare show his body about to give out. His pride as an Uchiha would not allow it. He tried to walk home, but Sakura, who was walking in the general same direction decided not to ask him for a date as she could now stop pushing so hard now that Naruto was not chasing after her.

Sakura took note that Sasuke had a small burst of an energy she wasn't too knowledgeable of, but saw RJ and Naruto have similar burst already. Upon seeing Sasuke wobble and lose his footing, Sakura emitted a slight aura of her own, and a powerful burst of speed making it just in time to prevent Sasuke from a possible head injury. Upon catching him, she realized he was unconscious and decided quickly on RJ over the hospital.

Upon reaching Jungle Karma, RJ saw Sakura nearly pass out with Sasuke in her arms. She was awake just long enough to hand Sasuke off to RJ, and say, "Same energy you and Naruto released..." Before passing out herself.

Thankfully RJ was a master for a reason and figured out the problem fairly quickly. Their chakra is a different form of energy, so using Chi is taking its toll on the young ninja... at least until they strengthen their spirit animals. The fact that Sakura drew on hers concerned RJ tremendously as he didn't want to be responsible for introducing this new spiritual energy to the ninja world and adding one more killing device to their arsenal. He needed help, and he'd need it sooner rather than later.

Shortly thereafter he went into great detail with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto over the fighting styles they were learning from him and how they drew on the very soul to help pull on one's full potential.

RJ had not seen a dark glint in Sasuke's eyes as Sasuke was quick to try to fight off those dark urges after remembering what Naruto went through in the fight against Dai Shi.

'I will not fall into the darkness... I will face my brother on my terms alone...' Sasuke swore.

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Before anyone else could speak, Haku came in. "Excuse me, but Einjeru's adopted mother left some money on the table with a note."

Einjeru came over to see. "Einjeru, thank you for offering to pay for the pizza, but I already put you through enough strain. I was craving some sweets and have more to tell you. If you're able, come to the tea shop near the east gate… Mom."

R.J. looks at them. "We can discuss this later. Einjeru, go talk to your mom. I feel it was doing you some good."

Einjeru nods and leaves the room, leaving R.J. to talk to the rest. "I don't think she's found it yet, like Sasuke and Sakura, she's starting to tap into it unconsciously."

"You mean?"

"Yes, however, I feel she can find her spirit herself since her bursts are farther along. Also, when an animal spirit awakens, sometimes it's due to a person finding themselves. Einjeru already pointed out that she was undergoing emotional changes. Sasuke also felt so, and Sakura, you're finding your way.

Naruto, your situation is slightly different and you're farther along than you think."

"Should we tell her R.J.?"

"When she's ready, Naruto. However, she will be spending more time here, so I'm sure you guys will be able to feel it as well."

Naruto shrugs and R.J. directs him to meet at the training grounds.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Meanwhile, in the shinigami/Master Mao's stomach, Minato and Kakashi were playing cards...

Minato draws an indeterminate look on his face. "So Kakashi, Have you… you know?"

"Sensei… I… Uhhh…" Kakashi looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Minato didn't know whether to be disappointed or concerned but decided to lecture. "You can't go around doing deeds like that and not expect there to be consequences. I believe my chakra construct is listening to Kushina raging about giving you a piece of her mind for abandoning your kid…" He sweat-dropped in anticipation of Kakashi's reaction.  
Kakashi paled. "I have a kid?"

"Yes, and apparently she inherited your skills. She's already a chunin from what we heard."

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "I see… Is she well?"

Minato wanted to cringe. "Well, she was adopted, but she and her adopted parents had a falling out and now she's looking for a place to live… I'm just hearing this through my chakra construct in Naruto."

Kakashi didn't know how to feel at the moment, so he went for a neutral approach. "I see. I hope she made some good friends."

"I think she's opening up to Naruto and his team." Minato smiles and decides to tell Kakashi what he and Kushina had planned before their untimely demise. "Kakashi, Kushina and I had planned to adopt you.

We wanted you to be a big brother for Naruto."

* * *

To be continued…

AN- Thank you again for your patience. Faves, Follows, and Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	7. Brutality and Healing Part 2

Review (s)

tl34lt12: There's still a few more chapters before we get actual rangers... (Spoiler Alert)... Chunin Exams are a Villain's worst Nightmare.

* * *

AN: We decided to incorporate an OC into the main story to help drive it forward. She will not take the place of Naruto and the rest, but will play a decent sized role as she is essentially Kakashi's story continued. I love the idea of Kakashi's legacy being continued, even if he isn't there to do so himself. Thankfully Einjeru Hatake, my co-conspirator agreed to let me use her character, and we went to town to try to bring you something awesome. That said... Will Einjeru be a ranger? Maybe. ;) . Will Einjeru lead the team... No plans on that for now. Heck. We might even let Sakura lead the team for all you know. Bwahahahaha.

-Shinobi

AN: Shinobi Gatana... Please stop Teasing our readers. It's not very nice...

-Einjeru

Says the woman who likes Cliffhangers...

-Shinobi

You do know I hold the morphers currently right? I will hold off until the Land of Snow Arc.

-Einjeru

Oi! Be reasonable.

-Shinobi

 **Einjeru chuckles darkly while taking the morphers to a more secure location.. and says, "Spirits will be unleashed... in due time..."**

A CLIFFHANGER BEFORE THE CHAPTER EVEN STARTS? REALLY?!

-Shinobi

* * *

Brutality and Healing Part 2: Bonds & Puppy Romance

* * *

It didn't take long for Einjeru to get to the tea shop, where she ordered some chamomile tea to calm her nerves. Her mom looked on, concerned that she may have damaged any relationship they could possibly have.

Seeing the look in her mom's eye, Einjeru sighed. "Mom… If you're blaming yourself solely on what just happened… then don't. I felt like this was going to come to a head if not now then later. I'm not sure how to feel right now… I lost my teammates and the ones that were supposed to help me through it emotionally were more concerned about my income from said mission…"

"Einjeru, I…"

"Let me finish. I need to get this out or I will never be able to. I was destroyed; everything was hurting both physically and mentally. You guys basically made yourselves unavailable to my hurt and were more concerned about everything else. Had I carried this baggage on a high ranking mission, I probably wouldn't have come back from it. I wanted nothing more than to cry out in pain when I came home, and it was worse when my biological father passed!"

Einjeru almost broke the tea cup before catching herself. "I was beyond distraught hearing what I did. His students were taking it better than I did and I barely knew him! Yet you two were more concerned about my mission pay again! Four big holes in my heart and neither of you helped to fill them! I was hurting…"

Her mother sighed. "I know, and as a parent I should've known better, but Okami was squandering our money on every possible thing. I was more concerned with our survival than your strife, and in the end I realize that was the worst thing I could do." She was noticeably stress-eating some matcha cake.

"I understand wanting to get away from it, I really do Einjeru… However, it would be most appreciated if you would drop by and maybe lend a hand?"

Einjeru was hesitant, but laid down some conditions. Due to R.J. making the stipulation that her rent was working at the pizza shop, she would devote half of her mission earnings to her mom. "Alright mom but on two conditions: One; the money that I give you does not touch Okami's hands. Two; anything left over from taking care of the house, use it on yourself. I can see you haven't indulged in sweets in forever… Maybe take a trip to the hot springs part of the village?"

"That sounds lovely; I haven't been to a hot spring since before I was married."

Einjeru got a hopeful look on her face. "Maybe dump Okami on the curb?"

Her mom gave a chuckle at that. "Oh Einjeru, as much as I'd like to, it'd be impossible. In the land of Steam, when you're married, the bond is unbreakable. If I were to do that I'd be disowned."

"But mom, this is the land of fire and didn't you tell me once that they were going to disown you anyway because he was a member of the yakuza?"

"Yes, but it didn't stop them from acknowledging the wealth he had, despite it. I was wooed by his words and stuck by the hope that he would go back to that charming handsome man he was almost 13 years ago."

Einjeru looked at her tea and saw the reflection of a bruised and battered 5 year old before the wind blew and revealed her actual reflection. "8 years ago, my world was changed due to being beaten senseless for bringing home a perfect test score. I knew from there I was going to need to be strong to at least bear it. Most parents would be happy for their child doing so well… It also taught me to just be quiet sometimes because when I yelped in pain, he only hit me harder…"

Her mom stared in disbelief. "But I never even saw a bruise on you. How?"

"The wonders of medical ninjutsu and people who are well versed in medicine… Cleaned me up and made it seem like I ran into the door or something of that variety… You still want to hold on to that hope?"

"Einjeru, if I had known better, I would have separated for a while." Her pained expression on top of a bruised face forced Einjeru into a vulnerable state.

"I'm sorry mom… I wish there was more I was capable of doing…"

Einjeru couldn't finish her sentence before her mom's breath caught in her throat. "I know honey, but I need to go."

Before Einjeru could ask what the suddenness was, she turned to the direction her mom was facing. _'Of course he'd come here…'_ She got a begrudging look upon her face. "I see… I need to get going myself. I need to get some training in before it gets too late." Waving her mom farewell, she disappeared leaving a leaf behind.

* * *

At the Inuzuka compound, Kiba was chasing the puppies around as a punishment for overestimating his training. A black pup with a silver underbelly was causing him the most trouble. "Get over here you!"

Just outside, Einjeru hears Kiba yelling and chuckles, walking in. She pinged her chakra and called out. "Shiruba!" In turn the pup ran to her and sat in front of her, tail wagging.

Kiba comes over. "How did you do that? I couldn't get her to settle to save my life."

"First of all, she's mine. Second of all, if you're supposed to be an alpha, you assert your authority from moment one. She doesn't acknowledge you as such."

The other puppies come over and sit as well. This made Kiba bristle for a moment. "How are you able to do that?!"

"What? Having the puppies sit without having to do a thing?"

He resisted the urge to growl at her. "Yes, that?"

"I don't know." Einjeru was genuinely confused at the Inuzuka pups sitting for her. Kiba's mom comes and laughs at the sight.

"It only happens when another relative who has superior control comes along. However, the last relative that I knew outside the clan was Kakashi Hatake."

Einjeru cringed slightly. "Well that explains why you were so willing to let me keep her here…"

"I can smell it kid. You're definitely his brat and a better alpha than Kiba is making himself out to be. I can only figure you're to train and strengthen your bond with your pup, right?"

"That would correct… Mrs. Inuzuka."

"Call me Tsume. We are related."

"O-ok…" She picks up Shiruba and carries her to the training grounds before being told to hold up.

"We can train with you to ensure you understand the finer aspects of having a ninja hound in battle. You've already established a strong bond with her as she comes on your command."

"That would be good." She looks to Kiba and shrugs. "I guess we're distant cousins…"

"Whatever, I'll show that I'm a more competent dog handler than you!"

"Then I wish you luck with those pups."

Kiba turns to see them running around again and groans.

Tsume gestures Einjeru to follow her into the compound. "You know kid, you do have family. We're pack oriented around here, and you don't have to feel like you're imposing."

"I know; it's just a lot to take in considering I was adopted by a civilian family."

Tsume snorted at that. "Lord Third should have known better… Shinobi born children are not good fits for civilian families as you've probably discovered."

Einjeru looked down at Shiruba and sighed. "I've known for years, but there wasn't much I could do. If I'd known…"

"You'd have come around sooner? Should've, would've, could've kid. Those words are synonymous with our line of work. We could've done this, or we should've done that, or if I would've done this…" Tsume heaved a big sigh. "Everything could be different, right?"

If Einjeru knew any better, she would have felt like Tsume aged some. "Yes… those thoughts come to mind every day."

Tsume nods. "Either way, I arranged for you to spend some time with Hana when you next came by. She'll help you in strengthening the chakra within your pup."

"Is she a vet of some sort?"

"Yes and a damn good one. She's more than happy to help. We're coming up on her training area now."

They turn into a sterile room and see Hana with two dogs. The dogs turn and end up sitting.

"I must have something wrong with me for dogs to just sit like this." Einjeru sweat-drops and sighs.

Tsume heaves a hearty laugh. "You just exude strength to them. Don't worry about it. I'll leave you two to it."

As Tsume leaves, Einjeru just sets Shiruba down and looks at Hana.

* * *

At the training grounds near JKP, Naruto sat in a meditative pose, showing visible signs of frustration. His eyes open as he groans. "Damn it! Why can't I get this?! I've gotten everything else you've taught, but I'm stuck with this one!"

R.J. looks on and sighs. _He is right. It is taking longer for him to get this… But then his animal spirit used to be something that was meant to be sealed in a person… But then again, it was its own entity. I need him to realize that, but it would help to motivate him as well._

Tapping a finger to his face, a metaphysical light bulb went off, allowing him to explain to Naruto and motivate him simultaneously. "If you find a way to get along with your friend Kurama and can summon his power in the form of an external avatar, or physical form, I'll give you 2 days off to train in Ninja arts, make a new Ramen flavored pizza in your honor, and even buy you 3 bowls of Ichiraku ramen... We need our future Hokage to be well fed too don't we?"

Little did R.J. know, this kicked Naruto into high gear with him saying, "That sounds like the deal of the century!"

Kurama, within the mindscape, chuckles and fights the urge to roll his eyes. _It's going to take a miracle to get me to find that perfect cohesion, but this brat… He may earn my respect and… dare I say… a true Friendship… and not the forced one Ashura attempted to push on us. Perhaps that is what is holding me back... that it was all but forced upon me... even if by a family member, it took away my choice... again... It's something to consider.'_

* * *

In the pizza parlor, Anko comes in boisterously and sees Sakura working, thinking how Sakura was a little too dainty for her tastes. Even with how far she had come in training, Anko wanted Sakura to be even tougher. "Hey Pinkie! Come with me!"

Sakura jumped slightly before following quietly. "Anko sensei?"

"Quiet, just listen to me. You've come a ways since you've started training under me, but it's not enough brat! I want you to be tougher than the boys, tougher than me…"

"I have a question. R.J. kind of brought someone new into the fold. She's already a chunin."

"Oh? What's her name? How old is she?" Anko was shameless when it came to asking about things like that."

"She's actually 12, and her name is Einjeru."

Anko smirked, thinking of maybe using her as motivation. "Last name?"

Sakura sweat dropped _'Well, it could be worse. They'll probably end up meeting anyways…'_ "Well, she's actually related to Kakashi sensei… Her last name is Hatake."

Anko nearly tripped over herself. "And the brat is a chunin. I should have known. Either way, how strong would you gauge her?" Asking Sakura this was Anko's way of determining Sakura's self-confidence and observation skills.

"Well, I'd say her strength lies in her lithe figure and she seems to be the ninjutsu specialist gauging from the feel of her chakra. I'd say she's constantly working on her control. Emotionally, she's fragile, but she's good at hiding it."

"Fragile? You make it sound like she told you her life's story."

"She kind of did, but we didn't pry too much. We went and pranked her step-parents' house."

"And you guys weren't caught? I'm impressed. As I've said before, we want to work on strengthening your chakra reserves and your body in general. If this Einjeru is as you say, she does a lot of running as part of her regimen. Have you heard of using chakra to augment your strikes?"

"Yes, but I heard applying it is difficult."

"I believe that will be a good skill for you to have. After all, Tsunade of the legendary sannin is famous for it. So let's get to work brat!"

"Yes sensei!"

* * *

Some hours will go by before Sakura starts to collapse from near chakra exhaustion. Anko, grabs her, impressed by the show of determination. _'Brat, you'll catch up to all of them before you know it. I guess I was being somewhat nosy, but you can never trust someone you just met right from the get go… Kakashi was a good shinobi though guarded, but losing your teammates could do that. I wonder what happened to this brat that caused Sakura to gauge her like that.'_

Bringing Sakura back to the pizza parlor, she sees Sasuke and Haku leaving. Coming in, she notices Naruto behind the counter and someone new handling the seating and taking orders. Seeing the black hair and that she was somewhat younger looking, Anko figured who it was. _'Kid must catch on to things fast to be working with such efficiency…'_

* * *

At the Uchiha compound, Haku starts to help Sasuke in channeling chakra into the one handed signs. After weeks of just perfecting them without it, Sasuke was getting a bit antsy. Haku was a relatively patient but strict teacher. He would not move forward in training until everything was perfect.

"Why are you so determined to kill your brother?" He figured he'd ask that with his current train of thought. _'He's determined to rush through…'_

Sasuke had a little malice in his eyes that someone would question him, on top of the impatience. "He killed off my entire clan, made me relive that horror for 72 hours. Why wouldn't I want to kill him?"

Haku hid the saddened look in his eye. _'Anko should at least know of this. His progress is great among his peers aside from Team 7, but I cannot allow him to push forward without everything being perfected. He'd only injure himself. I couldn't… Even if it means he degrades himself in my eyes by throwing a tantrum and bruising his ego.'_

Sasuke sighs. "I'm sorry… With everything that I… encountered today, I'm just really trying to get strong quick."

Haku was surprised. "I assume it has to do with our newbie?"

Sasuke gives a clipped sigh. "She had to move in upstairs and when we went to help her and heard her step-parents arguing, we heard some… hits land." He seemed uncomfortable as if he had been the one to experience it. He thought about why it affected him on this level.

Haku was surprised by this side of Sasuke. "It wasn't her, was it?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke stops trying to channel chakra. "Her stepmom, had a bruise on her face and Einjeru looked like she was trying to keep her temper reigned in. Personally, he wouldn't be standing if it were mine. I hate to admit it, but she actually has something on me, self-control."

Haku was impressed that Sasuke was willing to admit a weakness like that. "You can always change that. Self-control can be learned. Let's go through an example. If your brother was standing here right now, what would you do?"

"Charge in recklessly, using everything that I know to kill him."

"Wrong. He'd kill you on the spot. Another question; have you experienced the loss of someone precious aside from your clan and perhaps Kakashi?"

"No. What are you leading to?"

"Sometimes loss of someone can cause loss of self-control. I'm willing to bet that self-control of hers would go out the window if her mother was killed before her eyes." Haku knew that feeling, but knew his mother wanted him to survive. "My mother was killed before my eyes… By my father. Before he could kill me, my Kekkei Genkai reacted, killing him first…"

Sasuke knew what Haku was saying. "Are you saying she may react violently?"

"Possibly, in my case it was for my survival. She may just keep it together for others, or she may just commit bloody murder."

It became silent before they decided to go back to work.

* * *

Upon returning, Haku and Sasuke see the closed sign and everyone cleaning up. They come in and start to assist before R.J. came into the room with a pleased smile on his face.

"Alright, now that everyone is back and the store is clean, let's go get something to eat because I'm sure you guys don't want pizza after just cleaning up everything."

"I vote Ichirakus!" Naruto was giddy about his favorite food.

"You always eat ramen, but it's somewhere nearby, so I'm game." Sasuke figured not to push the boat since there's no convincing Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, is there anything else?" Sakura really didn't want to clog up her pores and beseeched Naruto to try anything else.

Haku was indifferent to the conversation and Einjeru said something that completely turned the tide of the conversation. "I'd like to try some… I never had Ichiraku's before…"

It was like a record scratched in Naruto's head. "Now we have to go! Ramen is the food of the gods!"

Einjeru had a look of pity on her face towards everyone else. "Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to charge him up like this."

R.J. nods. "It's alright, I promised him ramen anyways. Away we go then?"

To everyone's assent, the doors were locked and away they went to Naruto's favorite place of patronage.

Walking in, they sat down to hear a, 'Welcome!' as well as seeing the smiling faces of Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku.

R.J. ushered them to sit first while taking a seat at the end. _'I should ask for help from them to create the new ramen pizza for Naruto. He loves this place from the way he acts.'_

Teuchi looks at R.J. and recognizes the man that created the shop he's in competition with. Ayame gives him a smile and reads the specials off after Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ordered their usuals. Einjeru and Haku listen along with R.J.

Haku orders first, hearing something that reminded him of his mother. "I shall have a miso ramen, extra vegetables please."

Einjeru orders next, not exactly sure what was good. "I'll take a tonkotsu ramen please."

R.J. smiles and orders a miso ramen. Looking at the others, he sees a bunch of cubs that are growing into their fangs, and taking a look at Ayame, he allowed a small blush to grace his face.

Teuchi notices and gets a stern look in his eye before setting out the ramen. Everyone blesses the food and digs in.

"This is really good. I can see why Naruto raves about it so." Einjeru slurps her ramen with such gusto, it takes everyone aback. Seeing this, she shrinks back. "Uhhh…"

Naruto grins. "Of course it is! Ramen is the food of the gods!"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I doubt that would be the case for the Shinigami…"

Almost everyone that was present in the hokage's office that day paled, thinking about the fact that they were acquainted with the god of death.

R.J. even though was paying attention to the conversation, silently, yet contentedly ate his noodle dish. He also thought he was being sly, taking peeks at Ayame.

Einjeru, somehow reading the room, decides to drag the others off somewhere, leaving R.J. to front the bill/get to know Ayame.

Teuchi comes up to notice empty bowls and places, and R.J. just enjoying his food. _'Those kids must have sensed the emotion in the air or were just hyper… I have to admit, this R.J. fellow isn't bad, most competitors would spit in your food and walk off. Although, his eyes are on Ayame, and as a father… My pride won't just allow me to let him see her… He needs to prove himself worthy…'_ He allows a smile to grace his face at the potential of a man being there for Ayame when the inevitable happens.

* * *

Naruto as they were walking, wouldn't stop pestering Einjeru about her first experience. "Come on, tell me. What did you think?"

"Drop it Naruto. You don't need my approval for something you like. Can't we have a peaceful walk?"

Sasuke sighs. "She's right dobe. Let her digest, as the rest of us are."

Sakura nods in agreement, before the group hears a scream.

Naruto recognizes the voice immediately. Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

To Be Continued...

AN. IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU READ, DROP A REVIEW. REVIEWS SPEED THINGS UP. :d :p ;)


End file.
